When She Cries
by dreameroflife
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen is abused by her depressed mother, will Gale be able to save her? But she doesn't want to be rescued. To what lengths will The Boy With The Snare go to rescue Katniss from the abuse and herself?
1. Last Night

Hello :) So I just finished reading the Hunger Games, and I loved it! The first two times I tried reading it, I just couldn't get through it. Third time's the charm, as they say. And, my friend kept telling me how amazing Peeta is, how Gale sucks, all that jazz. Well, of course when I start reading the books, I end up falling for Gale and hating Peeta.

Anyway, back to this story. This is Galeniss, as if you already didn't know. It also involves abuse, so if you're not comfortable with that, then please don't read. This is my first Hunger Games fic, so please bare with it if there's any mistakes, or OOC. Katniss' mother is obviously OOC, but the rest I did my best to keepin in character. So, enough of me talking. Here you go :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or its chracters. But I would love to take Gale if Suzanne Collins wants to give him to me :D

* * *

><p>"Katniss?" I heard a delicate voice whisper above me, almost silently. I stirred, and opened my eyes to see Prim standing above me; a worried looked etched into her soft face. Blonde, messy hair fell into her eyes, but I could tell they held concern, concern for me. "Are you okay?"<p>

I nodded immediately, not wanting to worry her. She definitely didn't need to, especially not today. Today, she needed to worry about herself more than anything.

I looked around, my eyes quickly adjusting to the dim sunlight that was entering through our one window. Everything was the same as yesterday, and the day before. But I knew today wasn't the same. The air held a feeling that couldn't be described, except for the fact that it came this day, every year.

My gray eyes finally rested on my mother, who was laying in bed aside me, her appendages strewn all around, as if she was fighting before she fell asleep. Of course, I knew she was. One glance at me could tell you that.

"Katniss?" My sister repeated, and I shook my head. I did not want to recollect last night. I needed to focus on the task at hand, today.

I jumped out of bed, slightly sore, and went to look at myself in our cracked mirror, one of our few prized possessions.

My hair was disheveled, usual when I woke up. My eyes looked grayer than usual, but could be passed off as worrying for today, which was partly true. The bruise on my arm could easily be concealed, so no need to worry about that. After giving myself a few more once overs, I finally turned to look at Prim.

She was watching me, carefully, as if I was going to break. Suddenly, tears started to fill her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Oh, Prim. Come here," I told her, and she didn't need to be told twice. She ran straight into my outstretched arms, and I hugged her, never wanting to let go. _Why? _I wondered to myself. Why does the Capitol require twelve year olds to participate? Prim is a baby! A fragile flower that would not, _could_ not, hurt anyone, not even if her life depended on it.

I pulled her back, and looked into her eyes, an almost replication of our mother. It hurt to look at her sometimes.

"Prim, you have to listen to me. I want you to be brave today, whatever happens. But you have nothing to worry about. You are one in thousands." I watched her nod, now starting to calm down. My words did nothing to help me, but as long as they worked for her, that's all that mattered.

"But what about you?"

"I have twenty, but there are girls that have a lot more than that. I don't want you to worry about me either," I said. She shook her head.

"That's not what I'm talking about Katniss." She looked down at my bruised arm, and I pulled it back, as if to hide it.

"I'm fine, Prim. This is nothing new, you know that."

She sighed, and looked up at me. "I know it's not, but I hate that she does it. You don't deserve it Katniss, you don't…" She trailed off, her voice breaking, and my heart breaking with it.

"Prim," I said, pulling her face up to look at me. I wiped away a stray tear that had fell down her porcelain face. "Today, you need to worry about the reaping. Not me. Do you understand?" I asked, hoping my attempt at comforting my little sister didn't come out as harsh as it felt.

She nodded, and I kissed her forehead, desperately wishing I could change the world. But I couldn't.

I pulled her out of my arms, and walked towards our dresser, the floor boards of our run down shack creaking in the process. I stopped, and looked towards the bed. I worried my mother would wake up, but quickly shook the thought. I knew she was a heavy sleeper, especially after our fights. I opened my drawer.

"Do you need me to get anything today?" I asked as I pulled on a long sleeve brown shirt, strategically hiding my bruised arm, although it was a little small.

"No, but I do have something for you." I turned, but she was off into another room before I could question her. I sighed, and went over to the mirror to braid my hair. It hadn't been washed in a few days, which was just the way I liked it. But I knew I would have to clean myself today for the reaping.

"Here you go," said Prim. I turned around, and found my sister extending cheese towards me. I shook my head.  
>"Prim, I can't accept this. You could sell this. That'd be much more useful," I reasoned, even though my mouth was watering at the sight of it.<p>

"It's not for you, it's for Gale. I haven't thanked him lately." She put the cheese in my hands, and I had no choice but to accept it. At least it was for someone who deserved it.

"You'll be okay, right?" I asked her, glancing at our mother, who had started to stir. I knew she'd be up in a few minutes, back to her normal, depressed self.

"I'll be fine, she doesn't hurt me…" Prim whispered sadly, and I very much wished she didn't have to witness our mother hurt me, even if it was only on occasion. She witnessed enough violence in the world.

I kissed her forehead again. "I'll be back here at one to get ready, okay?"

She nodded, and I turned to grab my bow and arrow from the doorway. My eyes met her blue ones, and I gave her a small smile, one that hopefully said _everything's going to be okay. _She returned the smile, waving me bye.

I waved back, just as our mother started to wake up. My feet carried me out the door, out into the forest, my sanctuary.

I ran behind my house, towards the edge of the district. The wind caressed my face in the most comforting way possible. Nature knew the affect it had on me, and I'm glad it did. Sometimes, I felt Earth was the only thing that understood me.

I climbed over the fence, and into the forest. I jogged out towards mine and Gale's spot, and stopped at our bush. I sat down on our rocks, hidden from view, and looked over the forest. Despite today being Reaping Day, the forest had a way of calming me in a way no human did. This piece of land had seen me at my worst, and given me some of the most important moments of my life.

This was where my father took me hunting for the first time.

This was where I met Gale, the boy that was my rock.

This was where I ran after my mother had hit me for the first time.

I shook my head, desperately wanting to not remember what happened that fateful night. But, as with most things in my life, I found myself hurt, and disappointed, for memories of what happened flooded my vision. I found myself powerless, unable to stop myself from drowning.

"_I'm home!" I quietly shouted into our house, making my presence known. One of my arms carried grain, and some meat from the butcher. I traded a dead fox for it. My other arm carried some herbs and spices my mother needed for medicines. _

_ "Hi, Katniss!" I looked up just in time to see Prim jump towards me, and wrapped her arms around me. She looked up at me and smiled, as she always did when I came home from being out all day. Her blonde hair fell in curls around her, bouncing with joy. _

_ I pulled out of her embrace only to empty my arms onto the table, and her face lit up at what I had brought home._

_ "Meat! We haven't had Butcher Meat in a while," She said, her face glowing. I was glad to see her smile. Ever since her friend was reaped, she was feeling down. Prim's blue eyes had darkened into a blue gray, almost mirroring mine. Her face had grown paler, and her smiles were far and few between. When she smiled, I wanted to remember it._

_ "You're welcome," I said, grinning. Looking around, I realized something was missing. "Prim, where's Mom?" _

_ She looked up at me, and her smile had vanished. "She's in Dad's room. She has been for the past couple hours," Prim explained, her face becoming more sullen than usual. "Can you get her out, Katniss?" _

_ I looked towards the door leading towards our parent's old room, and nodded. "I'll try Prim, but you know how she is when she gets like this." She mimicked my nod._

_ I walked towards the room, dreading this as I always did. My mom goes into a depressed state every couple months. She would sometimes cry, longing for my father, whose life was cut drastically short a few years ago. But these last few times, she would just sit silently staring at a paint peeling wall, not saying a word. I preferred the crying. _

_ My hand turned the door knob, and I prepared myself for what I was about to witness. Sure enough, as the door opened, I found my mother in the position that had become almost second nature to her. Curled up in a tight ball, facing the off white wall. I sighed, knowing what would come next. I would sit down beside her, silent for about five minutes. The companionship comforted her slightly. Then, I would gently talk to her, the sound of my voice familiar. Last, I would coax her out of the room, telling her she had to be strong, for Prim. She would then nod, and we would leave the room. My mother then would become her usual self, and would start to make dinner. Little did I know this time would be different. _

_ I sat down next to her, following the pattern. After a few minutes of what was hopefully comforting, but to me was deafening, silence, I spoke._

_ "Mom? Are you okay?" Nothing. She continued to stare at the wall. "I know you miss Dad, but you have to be strong, for Prim. You know that," I said, repeating the same speech that had become almost engraved in my mind. _

_ Her head turned, and she looked at me. This was a lot quicker than usual, and I hoped I was making progress with her. I was wrong. _

_ Her eyes continued to bore into mine, and it was starting to scare me._

_ "Mom? Are you okay?" I repeated, hoping to get a response._

_ "You look so much like your father," She said. I knew this, of course. Anyone who knew my father had told me the same thing. But hearing the way my mother said it chilled me to the bone. Her voice was haunting, as if almost possessed. _

_ I broke the shared gaze between us, and stared at the ground. "I… I brought home meat. Butcher meat. I got it for trading a fox…" I trailed off, hoping this would cheer her up._

_ "Fox was one of the first things your father ever killed. He would be proud," She replied. She turned back to stare at the wall, as if we hadn't spoken._

_ I was worried, more so than ever. This wasn't how this usually happened, and it scared me._

_ Standing up, I hoped cooking dinner for her would snap her out of this. "Mom, I'm going to go cook dinner for us. Okay?" After waiting for a few minutes, I didn't get a response. _

_ I turned to leave, and her hand grabbed my arm, roughly. I looked at her, and didn't recognize my own mother. Her eyes had gone from glazed over to having a wild gleam I had never seen before in my life. This terrified me. _

_ "You can't leave me Katniss. Please, you're all I have left of him," She pleaded with me, her grip getting harder with each word. _

_ "Mom, I… I need to go cook dinner. For Prim. Please, let go," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, but failing. Terror was seeping into my voice with each word I spoke._

_ "Katniss, stay. You are mine, you are his. You are him," She tugged on my arm, and tried to pull me towards her. I tried to pull away, she was obviously unstable. I understood she missed my dad, but I was _not _him._

_ "Mom, please. I am not dad." I pulled back harder, and what happened next I will never forget. _

_ My mother's eyes went completely dark, and she pushed me against the wall, hard. My body slammed into the wall with such a force it caused Prim to come running into the room. The look in her eyes was one I would never forget._

_ "Katniss… Mom… What happened?" She asked frantically, not sure what to make of the situation in front of her. Why should she know? She was only nine, and most of the violence she had witnessed was through a television screen, never in her own home. _

_ My mom looked down at me, a look of slight remorse on her face. I couldn't tell whether she was out of her trance and realized what she had done or not._

_ Prim helped me up, and wiped a drop of crimson off my arm. I hadn't even noticed I was bleeding. My eyes sole focus was my mother, what she would do to me, to Prim._

_ I stood in front of my younger sister, ready to defend her if my mother attacked her as well. She looked at me, a look of hatred suddenly taking the place of the remorse. _

_ She shook her head. "You, Katniss Everdeen, will never be your father." She walked out of the room, not giving me or Prim a second glance. A few moments later, I heard the sound of the stove starting, and I realized she was cooking dinner._

_ "Katniss?" I looked over at Prim, who looked terrified. She had no idea what happened. I pulled her into my arms, whispering to her that everything was going to be okay. Except I knew it wasn't going to be okay. All I knew was that I had to protect Prim, at all costs. _

I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me, and I quickly snapped out of my nightmare. My mind quickly realized who was coming, and I turned away to compose myself.

"Hey, Catnip," said Gale as he set down a bag and his snare, which had caught a brown spotted rabbit, and sat next to me.

I took a deep breath, hoping I looked fine, and turned to face him. "Hi Gale," I said, a smile plastered on my face.

He frowned immediately. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I knew I couldn't fool him that easily. Gale was the only person that knew the real me, and could see through any act. Sometimes, it was a blessing, but at times, like now, it was a curse.

I shook my head. "I'm just worried about today," I answered, knowing this was partly true. "It's her first reaping, Gale. What if…" I didn't have to finish. Gale understood.

He took my hand, thankfully from the not bruised arm, and squeezed it comfortingly. Gale wasn't my boyfriend, but I sometimes wondered if he could be. We both cared about each other, and we'd both protect each other at all costs. One of us just needed to take the next step.

"Catnip, she's one of thousands. The odds are in her favor," he said, trying to reassure me.

"Yes, and so was Jack. But that didn't stop him from being chosen," I replied, and looked at Gale. He closed his eyes, and I knew he was recollecting what happened. One fateful year, a sickly twelve year old, Jack, was chosen. He was one in thousands as well, but that didn't matter. He was sick, and would barely be able to fight, but that didn't matter. What mattered to the Capitol was that they had a tribute for District 12. He had no siblings, and no one volunteered. We all cared, but not enough to sentence ourselves to death.

"Jack was a fluke, Katniss. You know that." Gale opened his eyes, hoping his reasoning would calm me down. It didn't.

"Prim could be a fluke, too," I said.

"Let's drop it, okay? Let's try to make our time together before our yearly dose of hell happy," said Gale harshly.

I turned away, knowing he was right. Fighting over this wouldn't help anything, wouldn't change fate's design.

I heard him rustling through his bag beside me, then something fell onto my lap. I looked over at Gale, who smiled, then down at my lap. A small, round, wrapped object rested on me. It was warm.

A grin flashed across my face.

I tore open the wrapping, and before me laid a small loaf of bread, fresh out of the oven. It took almost all of my control to not rip into the bread right there and eat it.

"Oh, my gosh, Gale! How did you even get this?" I questioned, even though I didn't really care. All I cared about was that I had fresh bread in front of me, something that almost never happened.

His smile grew bigger at my reaction, and I ripped the bread in half and gave him his piece. I bit into the bread, and had to hold in a sigh. It was absolutely heavenly. Rarely did I eat something warm like this. Bread was a luxury people in the Seam rarely enjoyed.

"One of my snares caught a squirrel, and I traded it with the Baker. I guess he was feeling generous today," he said, his tone darkening.

I scoffed. "Aren't we all?"

We both sat in silence for a few moments enjoying our bread, when I suddenly remembered his gift.

"Oh! Prim told me to give this to you, as a thank you." I reached into my bag, and pulled out my own wrapped object.

I handed the cheese to him, glad to have the opportunity to make him smile. Gale's smiles were one of the only things that made me happy anymore.

I watched as he opened his package, and his face lit up. "Cheese! Thank you, Prim," he said. He tore me a piece, then quickly started to eat his own. I watched as he ate it, and thought to myself how lucky I was to have him.

Gale caught me watching him, and smiled.

Suddenly, a stray hair came out of my braid and fell into my face. I reached up to tuck it behind my ear, when I saw the look on Gale's face.

His smile disappeared completely, and was replaced by the dark look that was usually reserved for the reaping and few other occasions.

I followed his eyes, and realized he was looking at my arm. My bruised arm. The sleeve of my shirt must have fallen down, exposing my mother's abuse.

"Katniss," he said. I looked away, ashamed. I usually told him when my mother hurt me, but the past few times I hadn't. I just couldn't bear to show him I was weak enough to be hurt, and I didn't want to bother him with my problems anyway. He had his own to deal with.

I shook my head, trying to stop any tears from falling. I did not want to cry in front of Gale. I'd only cried in front of him twice, once when my father died, though I wasn't friends with him at the time, and the first time I told him of the abuse.

He placed his hand under my chin, pulling my face towards him. The look on his face was one I wouldn't forget either. It was etched with worry, and betrayal. I felt ashamed.

"Katniss, why didn't you tell me she was hurting you again? You know you need to tell me when she does. I can help," he reasoned, but I just shook my head again.

"You can't help me Gale. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you have bigger things to worry about, especially today," I broke off, wanting to hide myself from the world, from him.

With my words, his face went from betrayed to angry.

"How can you even say I have bigger things to worry about than you? Katniss, you are my number one worry. I don't even care if today is the reaping. When I'm up there today, I won't be hoping I don't get picked. I'll be hoping you don't. I always think about you, not me. You are the most important thing to me, Katniss, so don't ever say you are not worth worrying about, because you are." Gale looked at me, and I realized he meant every single word.

When he realized how harsh he sounded, Gale's face softened. "Here, let me take a look at your arm," he said gently, pulling up the sleeve of my shirt, revealing the discoloration my mother caused the night before. "What'd she do this time?"

I sighed. "Just the usual. She was fine until something I said reminded her of Dad. I don't even know what it was this time. Her face darkened, she made some comment about missing him, and she hit me. Prim was watching the entire time," I explained, happy to at least get last night's event off my chest.

I looked at Gale, who was obviously trying to control his anger. He closed his eyes, and started breathing in and out deeply.

After a few moments, his eyes opened, and I found his gray eyes staring back into my own. "You can't stay with her anymore Katniss. It's not safe for you or Prim," he said desperately, trying to reason with me.

"I can't just leave her Gale, she's my mother. Besides, where would we go?" He looked at me, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"You really have to ask that? You and Prim would come live with me, Catnip. And you'd both be safe."

I shook my head, trying to make him understand. "I can't do that Gale. I won't do that to you or your family. You're already sharing a room with your three siblings. There's no room for me or Prim," I reasoned.

"I can't just sit here and watch you get abused Katniss! And we'll make room, okay? I just need to get you and Prim away from her. Please," he pleaded.

"No, Gale. I can't—"

"She's going to end up killing you!"

I jumped, both his yelling and words startling me. I couldn't believe what he had just said. He actually believed my mother would kill me? She was emotionally unstable, yes. But she would never actually beat me to death. She was in enough control to not do that.

Gale realized the extent of his words, and tried to backtrack. "Katniss, I—"

Suddenly, a bell rang out, echoing through the forest and all of District 12. The bell to let us all know the reaping was in one hour.

I stood up, grabbing my bag. "I have to go, Gale." I turned around, and started to walk away.

He grabbed my hand, trying to stop me. "Catnip, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

I shook my head. "Yes, you did Gale, or you wouldn't have said it." He didn't bother to stop me as I pulled away from him. "Make sure you wear something pretty to the reaping."

I turned around, and ran through the forest, away from Gale, back to Prim and the woman who had ruined my life, and maybe the only relationship with the boy I loved.

* * *

><p>So? Watcha think? Hope it's good. I didn't have time to proofread, as this came out a lot longer than I originally planned to write, so if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry. I'll go back and fix them, don't worry. Also, I need help from you all. I had a story planned out already, and it can still work with this. Thing is, this story kind of took a life of it's own, and I can make all of this work for a completely different story. So, I don't want to give away what I'm planning, but if you had to choose would you rather: Have this be part of the story I originally planned, or have this be a completely different story, and still write the original story seperatly. So basically, one story or two? Your opinion would be a great help! So please, review! I love reviews :)<p> 


	2. You Are Mine

I want to thank the people that have read and reviewed this story. It truly means a lot to me. I'm really happy to find out I'm one of the only Katniss/mother abuse stories. It makes me feel special :) So, I'd like to say a couple things before we jump into this chapter. First, I took everything into consideration, and decided to write 2 seperate stories. Thank you guys for helping me with that. Also, I start school really, really soon, so I won't be able to update for about a week and a half. I'm extremely sorry :( But there's a really fluffy Galeniss scene at the end of this chapter, so that makes up for it, right? Hopefully...? Again, I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

PS: This story was inspired by the song When She Cries by Britt Nicole. If you want to check it out, I'd highly suggest it :)

* * *

><p>I found myself almost relieved to be back at my home. Despite it being run down, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever known.<p>

"Katniss?" I flinched as my mother's voice drifted through the main room, enveloping me with its presence. I watched as she walked into the room, already dressed for the reaping. The dark brown of her apothecary dress off set her blonde hair, and it made her seem radiant. I sometimes wondered how this woman had it in her to abuse her own daughter. She left me in awe, and terrified me all at once. "Honey, I left your dress on the bed. Why don't you go get cleaned up?" she suggested. I just nodded my head, wondering if she even realized the pain she caused me.

As if I needed a reminder, my arm started to throb, the gentle pounding falling into sync with my heart beat. A part of me wanted to cry, to let her know what she has done to me, her daughter, her own blood.

But I don't. Crying was weak. Crying was pointless. Crying was something my father did not do. He was strong, and I have to be too. If I broke down, that just might be reason enough to hit me.

After I finish cleaning myself up, I find myself tugging on the powder blue dress my mother laid out for me. It was one of her old reaping dresses, one that didn't fit her. It fit me. The silky fabric slipped over my skin with ease, each inch of fabric hugging my body as if it was an old friend. It even provided the illusion of curves and femininity.

I laughed softly, knowing I was probably the least feminine girl in all of District 12. If it wasn't for my long braid, no one would probably be able to tell the difference.

"I knew it would fit you perfectly," a voice remarked from behind me. I jumped, and turned to face my mother, who was smiling. It made me cringe.

"It's beautiful…" I trailed off, wanting to be thankful, but not being able to completely. A pretty dress was just that, a pretty dress. Not an excuse for beating me.

"It was my reaping dress when I was 16," she said.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on my mother's past. Bringing up forgotten memories could be dangerous, as I learned so many times.

"Where's Prim?"

"Here," a voice whispered softly. I turned around and saw my little sister standing in the doorway. My first reaping dress engulfed her body, obviously too large for her. It just made her look even younger, and made my anger toward the Capitol grow deeper.

"Oh, Primrose, you look perfect," my mother whispered, and wrapped her arms around her.

Prim just stood there, unsure of what to do. Her crystal eyes found mine, and I nodded, letting her know it was okay to hug her. She was not the enemy. Not her enemy, anyway.

My sister returned the gesture, letting her arms reach around my mother. She was so tiny, they barely reached.

A bell rang off in the distance, instructing the District to meet at the town square.

Prim jumped, knowing her fate was about to be told.

My mother remained still, indifferent to what was about to happen.

And I closed my eyes, wishing the Hunger Games never existed.

As my family made its way out the door, we were instantly swallowed by a wave of people making their way to the center of District 12. My mother glanced over at us, and I could tell she was deciding whether to say goodbye or not. She decided for the latter.

I held onto Prim's hand as we watched our mother make her way through the crowd over to where other parents await their children's fate. Most parents look worried, some were crying, and in the middle of it all stood my mother, her face stone cold, not caring of what would become of her children. I wondered if she would even react if my name was called. _She would care, you're still her daughter,_ part of me reasoned. Another part of me argued _yes, she would be sad. Sad she would be losing her punching bag._

"Katniss?" I looked down at Prim, who was obviously scared, and I just held her in my arms.

"You'll be fine, Prim. Got it? I don't want you to worry at all, not even for me. Okay?" I asked her, my eyes locking with hers. I didn't care if we were stopping the flow of traffic, I needed to make sure my baby sister didn't worry herself over nothing, or what she thought was nothing.

Prim's head bobbed up and down. "Okay, I promise. Just… I love you, Katniss," she whispered, a whimper escaping her rosy lips. My heart broke.

"I love you too, Primrose. Now, go head to your group and put on a brave face, for me?" She nods, and I watch as she maneuvers through the throngs of people to the twelve year old section, something I did four years ago.

Pushing my way through, I found myself in the mist of sixteen year olds, most scared. Almost all of us had taken tessarae, so most of us had double what we should have. The only exception would be Madge, the mayor's daughter. She obviously didn't need to provide for her family. Gale hated her, but that was only because of her circumstances.

Gale.

I stood on my toes, trying to see through the masses, when I spotted him. He stood a good half foot above the rest, while I stood a good half foot under. When together, we were quiet the sight to be seen.

His silver eyes quizzically searched the square, obviously looking for someone. _Me._ I ducked back down, not wanting to be found. However, I knew my attempts were futile, he would find me anyway. One of Gale's best features was his eyesight. If Gale Hawthorne wanted to find something, _or someone, _he would.

I sighed, knowing I had overreacted with him earlier. He's my best friend and more, and was just watching out for me. If his mother was beating him, I probably would have said the same thing without thinking.

Deciding to let him see me, and hopefully show him I'm sorry, I stood back up on my toes, hoping he would glance in my direction.

Suddenly, music started to play, and I realized the Reaping was about to begin._ No! _I thought frantically to myself. I needed to let Gale know I wasn't mad at him. If he was reaped while he thought I hated him…

"Hello, District 12!" said a voice that almost everyone mocked, Gale and I included. Effie Trinket bounded up the stage, her pink heels clicking against the stage, the only sound heard in the entire District. "How are all of you on this wonderful Reaping Day?" She was met by silence, as she was every year. Nothing had changed. We all resented her, the Capitol, the Games.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds…" she paused for dramatic effect, something Capitol people thrived on. I never understood it. "Be _ever_ in your favor!" she exclaimed, her words dripping with enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes, hating Effie's catch phrase. Almost none of us had the odds in our favor, and that's how it's always been.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to draw your District 12 Tributes. Ladies first," she said cheerfully with a smile on her. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, as it did every year, District 12 became painfully silent. Half of us held our breaths, while the rest hoped with all their might it wasn't them.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Gale scanning the sixteens one last time, hoping to catch a glimpse of me before someone's life was changed forever. His gray eyes moved rapidly back and forth, until they finally rested on me.

Our eyes locked.

I knew with that one look, he was desperately wishing it wasn't me. He couldn't lose me.

I was desperately hoping it wasn't Prim. I couldn't lose her.

And the name called wasn't Katniss Everdeen.

The name called wasn't Primrose Everdeen.

The name called was Madge Undersee.

An audible gasp passed through the audience.

I looked over to my right, where Madge was standing a few people over. She looked shocked, as she should. Out of all the sixteens, Madge was the least likely to be called. Madge was one of the least likely people to be called, period.

The crowd around us started to part, letting the mayor's daughter make her way to the stage, a dazed look on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. I bet she never once considered this would happen. It wasn't because she was arrogant, but because the odds _were_ in her favor. Or so we thought.

"Well, hello there! You must be Madge. Congratulations!" Effie shook her hand, but Madge remained frozen, unable to comprehend what was happening. Out of nowhere, her father jumped up on stage, and hugged his daughter. This was against the rules, but he was the mayor, after all.

As Mayor Undersee hugged Madge, murmurs continued to pass through the square. This was the first time in a long time that someone not from the Seam was chosen. We all felt sorry for her, especially me. She was a good companion in school. Quiet, but loyal. I hoped she would do well, but I didn't get my hopes up, because she didn't have a chance.

Effie clapped her hands, causing the commotion to stop. She fluffed her pink hair. "Alright, now we have to pick our boy tribute."

My heart started racing, as it did every time we reached this point. All I could see were the forty-two pieces of paper with _Gale Hawthorne _written on them. They swam around, along with hundreds of other names, desperately hoping they wouldn't be called.

I closed my eyes, terrified. I'd never experienced this longing before, but after everything that happened between me and Gale, I couldn't bear to lose him, not now, not ever.

Images of my best friend ran through my head, our fondest memories.

Him accusing me of stealing, calling me Catnip.

Him laughing when my snares failed, me laughing when his arrows missed.

Him and I enjoying each other's company in the forbidden forest.

Him comforting me at my weakest points in life.

I opened my eyes, and realized I couldn't lose Gale. He meant the world to me, and despite whatever fights we would go through, nothing would ever change that. He was mine, and I was his. And that was all that mattered.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize a name had been called until the boy was up on stage, frozen next to Madge, knowing he had just been sentenced to death.

Peeta Mellark.

The baker's son.

Both tributes looked as if they were going to burst into tears when Haymitch Abernathy, our only living victor, came bumbling onto the stage, drunk.

He put his arm around Madge, telling her how pretty she was. The mayor had to peel him off his daughter. Haymitch then went and started yelling at the camera.

This was why District 12 was the laughing stock of Panem.

"Well, that was… exciting," Effie said with a curt smile, trying to be polite. We already knew we were a disgrace; she didn't need to make it even more obvious to the Capitol. "Everyone, please give it up for your District 12 tributes, Madge Undersee and Peeta Mellark!" She clapped, while we remained silent.

One person then raised their 3 middle fingers to their lips, then out to Madge and Peeta. We did this instead of clapping, a notion of our condolences.

Several others followed, and before you knew it, every single arm in District 12 was raised.

"We will see you all soon through the screens! And I'll be back next year. Goodbye, District 12!" Effie smiled, but we all knew it was fake. She hated us, and we hated her. The feeling was mutual.

After Effie finished talking, the crowd started to disperse, and go back to their daily lives. Their lives that involved poverty, hunger, pain, and all around sadness.

I then realized the reaping was over. No one I truly cared about would be participating in the Hunger Games. Prim and Gale were safe.

Gale.

I looked around, my eyes grazing the crowds, hoping to seek his head above the rest. I didn't.

I shook my head, knowing I couldn't talk to him here anyway. I turned in a circle, trying to catch sight of my family, but they weren't around either. Deciding my mother didn't really need to know where I was, I ran off to the forest, knowing Gale would be there soon enough…

I was already sitting on our rock, overlooking the valley, when Gale came into the forest. My eyes watched as he jogged up the hill, longing to get to me. His smoky eyes had a determination in them I had seen only a handful of times.

I put my head down in my knees. I listened to the steady pound of my heartbeat, happy it was the only audible sound around. I wanted comfort, and silence, even if it was only for a moment. My life was full of problems I yearned would go away. Sometimes, despite how superficial it sounds, I wished my life belonged to another, and another belonged to me. In another life, my father would be alive, and I wouldn't be the sole provider for my family. My mother wouldn't abuse me, and no Hunger Games would exist. Of course, I knew such a life was just a fantasy I could only dream about. And no matter how hard I tried, it would never come true.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and before my head could rise up, my body was being lifted off the ground. Gale's arms wrapped around me, tightly. I knew he would never let me go.

I wrap my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. Gale was my comfort, my rock. Nothing would ever change that. This boy helped me through my lowest valleys, and had seen me at my worst. Yet, he still cared about me, still stuck around. The mere thought of losing him sent shivers down my spine.

Gale carefully sat down on the cold, hard rock, while I still dangled from his neck, his arms around me. We remained like this for a few minutes, but what felt like hours. I took in his scent; a deep, woodsy musk mixed in with the aroma of his mother's cooking. It was intoxicating.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, even quieter than the first time we spoke.

Gale shook his head slightly. "No, I'm sorry, Catnip. I was out of line to say what I said about your mother."  
>I looked up at him, and found myself staring into his soft, gray orbs. In that moment, I felt loved. It didn't matter what my mother did to me. As long as I had Gale with me, I could face anything.<p>

"Gale, you were right. She hurt me. She has been for the past three years. It's escalating, and it's only a matter of time before she does something worse…" I trailed off, not wanting to think about what she could do to me. Gale hugged me tighter.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're mine, and no one is going to be allowed to hurt you anymore." I knew he meant what he said, but I couldn't leave my mother, no matter how much pain she caused me.

"I can't leave her, Gale. She's my mother. Despite everything she's done, I still love her. She's still there. Even when she goes into a depressed state, my real mother is still in her, somewhere. And I can't leave that part of her," I explained gently, hoping Gale wouldn't get mad again.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Katniss?"

I grinned, even though he couldn't see. "I can't help it," I said.

Gale opened his eyes, and stared down at me, a serious look on his face. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. You can stay with your mom. But if she gets depressed, or angry, you come to me. Just leave your house. Run as fast as you can to my house, or here. I'll try to get to you as soon as I can. And if she ever hurts you again, you and Prim are coming to live with me. No arguments." He watched me, making sure I understood. It was reasonable enough. "Okay?" I nodded, and he kissed my forehead.

"I can't lose you, Catnip, I can't. You mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered.

"Me either," I replied.

Gale then leaned back onto the rock, and I remained in his lap, my head resting on his chest. We remained like this, just watching each other, until the rhythm of his heartbeat lulled me into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>So, I again didn't have time to proofread this, so you find any mistakes, my apologies. So, that reaping probably didn't go the way you expected, did it? :) I love throwing in twists. But anyway, I really hope I'm still keeping them in character. Especially Katniss. Please let me know if I'm making her too soft. Her and Gale are in love, but they won't admit it yet. So hopefully she's still in character, despite of this. Of course, I think she loves Gale in the books too, she's just in DENIAL. Sorry :) Also, I'd like to say I love, love, love constructive criticism. I thrive on it. If you see anything that needs to be improved, please let me know. You won't offend me, promise :) So, I will see you all in a week and a halfish. Please Review (:<p> 


	3. The Truth

Hello :) I'm sorry it took a while to update this. I just started school, so that's going to take up a bit of time now. And, I was sick last week, so that's why this took a little longer than anticipated. Also, this is shorter than normal. I'm sorry, but I ended the chapter pretty good, I hope. Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The first thing I was aware of was Gale's breathing. His chest rising up and down, gently, softly. Without opening my eyes, I knew something wasn't right. Gale's strong arms were wrapped around me, which was good, but I could feel something was off.<p>

Then I heard it. The sound of animals running through the forest, tiny feet scurrying across the ground. No animal in its right mind would be out in daylight, so that only meant one thing. Night had taken over.

My eyes flew open, and my worst fear was confirmed. I found myself facing nothing but darkness, trees gently swaying in a wind that only revealed itself at night. An owl's hoot echoed through the woods, only making me realize how late it truly was.

I frantically sat up, and I regretted it. My body objected, and rewarded me with a piercing blow through my skull, probably from sitting up too quickly. I silently cursed myself.

Below me, Gale stirred. His body moved slightly, then adjusted itself. I watched him, wondering if he would wake up, although I already knew the answer. Gale was a light sleeper.

His eyes slowly opened, and he grinned at the sight of me. "Hey, Catnip," he said, his voice still foggy with sleep. I wanted to smile back at him, to fall back into his embrace, and never let go. But I knew I couldn't do either. I had to go.

Turning around, I quickly stood up, ready to leave. Gale noticed my intention, and frowned, his senses now fully aware.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?" As if answering his own question, he looked around and realized what time it was. His eyes widened, knowing we had fallen asleep, a grave mistake.

"Katniss, just come back with me. Then I can take you back tomorrow, and we can face her together. Okay?" he asked, desperately hoping I would comply. I shook my head.

"Gale, don't worry. She's probably sleeping by now anyway. I'll just sneak back in, and everything will be okay," I said, a reassurance meant more for me than him. He sighed.

"I'm just worried. You remember last time you came home late at night, don't you?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course I remembered what happened. How could I forget?

Gale and I had stayed out late hunting. We wanted meat from animals that only dwelled the earth when the sun was down. I came home late, and my mother was waiting for me, something she never did. She was an early to bed, early to rise kind of person. I apologized, but she was angry. And when my mother was angry at me, she coped with the emotion in the only way she knew possible. Physical abuse.

I was pulled out of my recollection by a soft warmth. Gale's hand had found its way into mine. My eyes made their way to his, and I couldn't look away. Although most Seam people had grey eyes, there was something about his that was so completely, utterly Gale.

As I watched him, I realized he was deep in thought about something too. Before I had the chance to ask him what was on his mind, he pulled me closer to him. I didn't even have a chance to realize what the close proximity meant before Gale did something I had often considered, but never fully thought possible.

He leaned his head down, and Gale's lips gingerly brushed mine, a delicate whisper. Before I could fully comprehend what was happening, he pulled away, and looked at my face, which I'm sure held a look of both shock and pleasure.

"Just be careful, okay Katniss? I can't lose you, especially after I finally got to experience that." A small grin formed on his lips, and a light blush crept up my face. I looked away, not wanting him to see.

"I will. And I'll come back here if anything happens." He shook his head.

"Try to be back here _before _anything happens, okay?" I nodded.

"Promise," I said.

Gale gave me one last kiss on the forehead before releasing me. I gave him one last look, then turned and ran off through the forest, towards my uncertain future.

When I reached my house, I realized it was completely dark. I almost cried out in delight, knowing my mother hadn't wait up for me. I was safe, at least until morning.

I gently pushed open the door, and out of nowhere, 2 arms wrapped their arms around me, suffocating me in a hug. Prim.

"I was so worried about you! I thought something had happened…" Prim trailed off, a mixture of fear and anxiety etched in her voice. I patted her back, then pulled her away.

"I'm fine, Prim. I went back to the forest with Gale after the reaping, and we both fell asleep-"

"Of course you were with that boy. You always are." My head snapped up, and I saw my mother standing in the doorway. A chill ran down my spine, knowing I had not escaped punishment. "So, you and _Gale _fell asleep. I thought we agreed that wouldn't happen again."

My guard immediately went up after she finished speaking. Something about the way Gale's name rolled off her tongue didn't feel right.

"Do you have a problem with Gale?" I asked, glaring at her.

"I do, actually. You spend almost everyday with that boy, and now you're spending your nights with him too. He's a bad influence on you. Besides, you should be here with your family, not him," she said, malevolence dripping off every word she spoke. Anger bubbled inside me, threatening to spill over.

"_He's _a bad influence on me? Do you want to know why I spend every day with him? It's to get away from _you!_"

My mother staggered back, as if she'd been slapped. The look on her face almost made me regret my words. Almost.

"What is _wrong _with you? I knew it. I knew those weapons would go to your head. You think you're better than me now, because you provide for us? Is that it, Katniss? You're better than me?"

I stood there, shocked. She thinks my behavior was because I had my bow and arrow? She really wasn't the women I grew up with.

"No! It's just that…" I knew once I spoke the words, they could never be taken back. I looked over at Prim, and the look on her face told me I needed to do it. For her. "You aren't my mother. My mother would never regret me having my bow. She would never hate Gale. But most of all? My mother wouldn't abuse her own daughter."

She watched me, her eyes meeting mine. I took in deep, staggered breaths, overwhelmed from my outburst. My mother looked over at Prim, who, judging from her sniffling, had started to cry. I wished I could take her into my arms, and comfort her until the world ended. She didn't deserve this. But I couldn't.

My mother, the one woman a girl should be able to look up to, and aspire to be like, took a step towards me. In that moment, I knew I should have run. Run far away from this house. Run into the forest, and back to Gale. Back to safety. Back to sanity. But I didn't. I remained still, as my mother became closer.

"You haven't seen abuse, Katniss. But now, you're about to." My mother closed the distance between us, and I closed my eyes, Gale's words ringing loud and clear in my mind.

_She's going to end up killing you. _

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Ahh I'm so mean, haha. As with the usual, I didn't have time to revise this, I barely had enough time to write, hence the length. Again, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, even anonymously if you'd like, and I love constructive criticism. Thanks again you all for reading :)<p> 


	4. Fading

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, alerted, favorited, all that. You are all amazing and I am extremely greatful. With one chapter, I had gotten 11 reviews, which I was really happy about. So thanks again! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this on the last chapter, but I think it's pretty obvious I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Gale would be mine, and Peeta wouldn't exist :)

* * *

><p>Silence. This was all I heard as my eyes started to flutter open. All around me was darkness. Instantly, I realized this darkness wasn't natural; it was man made. I sat up, and banged my head against a wall. Tears started to well in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. Now was not the time to cry, especially when I didn't know where I was, or what happened.<p>

I attempted to stand, my legs wobbling beneath me, barely regaining their senses. It felt as if they were curled under me for hours. Of course, for all I knew, they could have been. My body rotated, trying to figure out where I was. I outstretched my arms, but was met by another wall. I turned, and my arm hit yet another, and another. My mind tried to comprehend what was happening, when where I was clicked.

_Our closet. _I had somehow fallen asleep in our closet. After another rotation, I figured out which wall was actually a door, and tugged on the handle. Nothing.

I was locked inside the closet. The small closet that felt as if it was growing smaller by the second. My fists started to bang on the door, hoping Prim would hear me. I waited. Nothing. I tried again, along with throwing my small frame against the door. My body fell back, the impact causing it to crumble, my head banging the wall again. But this time, a warm liquid started falling from my head, and trickled onto my arm. I was bleeding. The metallic scent quickly invaded the small space, and I found myself gasping for air, the lack of oxygen not helping my situation. _How long have I been here?_

My mind desperately searched for answers, but found nothing. I couldn't even remember what happened to me. I searched through my memories, willing for the right ones to appear. They didn't. The last I remembered was closing my eyes, my mother approaching me menacingly.

Maybe my head hit the wall a little harder than I thought. My sudden case of amnesia certainly wasn't helping my situation. I needed to regain my memories, and fast. The air was growing thinner, and would run out soon. Maybe if I yelled for help…

"Prim," I croaked. My voice was weak and scratchy, as though it had inhaled some sort of smoke. I tried again. "Prim," I attempted, a little louder and more coherent than before. Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept over me, and it took all my will power to not throw up. Trying to speak was not a good idea.

"Katniss?" I raised my head up immediately, and winced at the sudden movement. I remained still, wondering if I had imagined the voice, which I wouldn't doubt. Then I heard it again, slightly louder.

"Katniss, can you hear me?" Prim. I had never been happier to hear her angelic voice in my life. "Katniss?"

I sat up slowly, resting my head against the door. "Prim?" I whispered, hoping speaking at this low an interval wouldn't bring back the nausea.

"You're alive," she whispered back excitedly. "I thought… It doesn't matter. She didn't kill you, that's all that matters." My eyes widened at her words. Our mother tried to kill me? "Katniss, are you still there?"

I nodded, and then realized she couldn't see. "I'm here, Primrose. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," I said, each whisper causing a strike of pain to run through me. I didn't care though. Talking to Prim, reassuring her, would always be more important then me and my pain. "Prim… what happened?" I struggled again to remember, but to no prevail.

A small gasp escaped her, barely audible. "You don't remember?" I shook my head, then quickly stopped.

"No-" My whisper broke as I coughed, a loud hacking sound that rocked my entire being. My lungs were gasping for air, and I struggled to stop, the motion making me dizzy. "Prim," I began after my coughs had subsided to mere hiccups. "You need to get me out of here. I can't breathe…" A gasp involuntarily escaped me. "Prim…"

"She locked you in here, Katniss. I didn't even know the closet locked. But she took the key, and was sleeping with it. Now I don't know where it is, probably still with her-"

"Prim, wait," I interrupted. I wanted the answer to the question that had been on my mind since I woke up. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, Katniss. After she put you in the closet, she pulled me into bed with her, and fell asleep. I didn't dare move. I guess I must have fallen asleep too, because she was gone when I woke up. I'm sorry…" Her soft whisper dropped even lower, and I could barely make out her final words.

"No, Prim. This isn't your fault…" I hiccupped, more violently than earlier. "Prim, you need to get me of here, soon," I whispered desperately.

"But Katniss, how…" Her voice trailed off, and I could tell she was thinking. Then she spoke the one word that was able to catch my attention immediately.

"Gale."

A small whimper escaped my lips. Gale. I broke my promise. He tried to protect me, but I was too prideful to listen. He could foresee this happening, but I was too ignorant to pay attention. After everything that happened between us, after that kiss, I broke the one thing I told him I wouldn't break. He trusted me, even when he had every reason not to. He shouldn't have let me go back. But he did, because Gale knew he couldn't keep me away. I was too strong willed, and I would have found a way here whether he liked it or not. Nothing was able to stop me when I had my mind set on something. And where did that get me? Locked in a closet, the lack of blood and oxygen slowly killing me.

"Gale can help you. Where is he Katniss? The forest?" She sounded hopeful, and I was happy to find a positive connotation in her voice. The words positive and hopeful barely lived in this District, let alone this house.

"Yes, the forest," I whispered even softer than before. I could feel myself getting weaker, the thought of Gale the only thing keeping me hanging on. "Go, Prim. Hurry."

I heard her footsteps travel across the wood floor of the house, and through the door, to the forest, to my salvation.

I lay back down, my head now throbbing, my slowing heartbeat falling into a steady rhythm with it. My eyes started to shut, and I struggled to keep them open.

_You have to stay awake,_ I told myself. But it was useless. I found myself fading away silently, one name on my mind as I drifted into a sleep I wasn't completely sure I would wake up from.

* * *

><p><em>Katniss<em>. She was the only thing on my mind tonight, as usual. But tonight, it was because I was worried about her. I remembered everything that happened since I saw the bruise on her arm, and couldn't believe it had been less then twenty-four hours. Our argument, the reaping, our making up, falling asleep, our kiss… Oh, that kiss. For so long I had wanted to kiss her, but I never wanted to ruin anything we had between us. It was obvious to everyone in the Seam she was mine, which was why every boy stayed away from her. When she was fourteen, the only time in her life she ever acted like a stereotypical teenage girl and considered romance, no boy would go near her, and she thought it was her fault.

I laughed out loud at the thought, then looked around to see if anyone heard. No one was around, of course. I was in the forbidden forest. The only people crazy enough to jump the fence were Katniss and I.

How could she even think something was wrong with her? Catnip was perfect. Her only flaw was her stubbornness, especially when it came to her mother. I closed my eyes, the headache that came whenever thoughts of her abuse ran through my head, hung precariously around me, waiting to strike.

I sighed. Katniss Everdeen, while being the person I loved most, was at times, the person I couldn't stand the most. She wanted to stay around her mother, the woman who makes her life a living hell. I couldn't comprehend it.

But, as usual, I couldn't understand half the things that ran through Catnip's head. She was one of the most fascinating people I had ever met, which was what intrigued me about her from the beginning.

An owl hooted in the distance, letting me know another hour had passed. They had the odd capability to tell time, hooting once at the top of every hour. Katniss taught me that when we had spent our first night out in the forest.

I smiled at the memory, knowing it was before we had to worry about her mother. That night, I had taught her how to set a snare to catch the nocturnal animals. While she failed the first few times, Katniss was not a quitter. I was almost ready to give up on her when she finally trapped a white rabbit, a good piece of game. The smile she gave me afterwards was one I'd never forget. It was the first real, genuine smile that had appeared on her face in a long time, and I savored it forever.

While I knew another hour had passed, I had no idea what actual time it was. All I knew was that it was late when Katniss had left, and I had fallen asleep afterwards. I anticipated to be woken up by her, since I knew her mother would be awake. She had to be, especially after the last time we fell asleep together. But my body woke up on its own, no sign of Katniss anywhere. I desperately hoped this meant her mother was asleep, and she was able to sneak back in safely. I knew she wouldn't break her promise. Catnip was many things, but she would never break her word, especially when it came to this.

But, despite all this, I couldn't help that something was telling me that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Gale!" My head snapped up at the voice calling my name. Relief flooded through me, knowing she had kept her promise. Her mother got mad, and she came back before something could happen. I wanted to shout back, but decided not to. I needed to see her, to see that my Catnip was okay.

I jogged towards the fence, waiting for the moment to see Katniss, safe and sound. I briefly wondered why she hadn't jumped the fence and come to me, but I quickly shook the thought. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. I just wanted to be able to take her small body into my arms, and never let go. To feel her heartbeat against my chest, and run my hand through her hair. To kiss her soft lips again, over and over and over. A grin spread across my face at the thought.

"Gale!" The voice yelled again, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I could now hear the voice more clearly, and it was not Katniss'. The voice was softer, lighter, and had an innocence to it that Katniss had lost many years ago.

I broke into a sprint, and was out of breath by the time I reached the fence. My worst fear materialized when I saw a small blonde standing before me. Prim.

One look at her face, and I could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was trying to talk, but no coherent words came out.

I jumped the fence, and ran with Prim to her house where, I could barely make out from her words, Katniss needed help.

I didn't care what it took, but I was going to save Catnip at all costs.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it :) Another cliff hanger, I know. I'm sorry, I don't plan these things, they just happen. And, I decided to give Gale's POV a try. It was a little difficult, so please tell me if I captured his character right. It will probably go back to Katniss' POV from now on. It just would have been boring to be Katniss as she waited for Gale :) As usual, I'm pressed for time and can't proofread, which I know is very irresponsible as a writer. Again, sorry :) Hope you all forgive me if there's mistakes. Thanks again for all the reviews, and reading in general. Just knowing I'm entertaining someone with my imagination is payment enough. So please, review, and hopefully you'll be around for the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Savior

My life was ending. I could feel it. Slowly, quietly, my body was fading into a dark descent I wasn't sure was going to escape from. My eyes opened slightly, only to be met by the darkness I willed so desperately to escape from. I tried to sit up, but found my attempt to be pitiful and futile. My body was growing weaker and weaker by the second, and would completely give out at any moment. _What had my mother done to me? _This was the answer that I wished to know more than anything. If I was going to die, I at least wanted to know what the cause of it was.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to think about my mother during my final moments of life. These memories were too painful. Instead, I focused on positive things. I wanted to die with a smile on my face.

Prim. My little sister lit up my world, and was all I lived for.

My father. He was the one person I could always count on. I knew I'd be seeing him soon.

Gale. The boy with the snare who first laid eyes on me when I was at my worst. Tear stricken face, convulsions racking my body with such a force I didn't think I would survive. He put a comforting arm around me that day, and I knew the boy was special. I was right.

I wanted to stay awake, for him. An apology needed to be told, and I didn't want the last thing he saw of me to be my lifeless body, lying in a closet, tortured who knows how by my own mother.

Words tried to escape my lips, wanting to apologize to Gale, even if he wasn't here. Even if the words were out in the open, I would die a better death. Leaving this earth without uttering them was not an option.

"Gale, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never listened to you. I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for my pride, and even though I thought I loved my mother, you were right, as usual. She doesn't love me. She's killed me." My breathing hitched, and I knew my organs were shutting down. They couldn't take it anymore. But I had to say one last thing. "Gale, thank you. For always being there for me, for listening to me. You never abandoned me, even at my worst. You should have, because I'm not worth it. I'm not worth the pain and anguish I've probably caused you over the years. But you have stuck by me, and for that, I'll always be grateful for." My mind was drifting, and I knew only four more words could escape my lips.

"Gale, I love you."

My body shook, then stopped abruptly. Colors started to swirl around the inside of my eyelids, a sick rainbow that would be my path to the other side. My body relaxed, and I realized it was immobile. I never imagined what death would be like, but I didn't know it would be like this. Dreadful, torturous, never ending. I wished it would end. I was ready to die. To escape the life my mother bestowed upon me, to see my father's face again. I would miss Prim, yes. But Gale would take care of her, that was I certain of. He never let me down. And for that I would always be thankful.

I felt myself start to slip away when voices drifted through my house. One gave me reason to wake up in the morning, the other gave me hope. They got closer with each step taken, but I knew it was already too late. I could not be saved. I was gone.

I welcomed the cold embrace of unconsciousness with open arms as the closet door burst open.

* * *

><p>Tick tock. Time was running out. This was the only thing I knew was true as I raced through the forest, all other thoughts fading into the background. Katniss was dying, this was certain. Prim made that clear enough. I looked behind me, and saw the blonde almost matching my pace, which surprised me. Despite Katniss describing her as a fragile flower, she was holding herself together a lot better than I was at the moment.<p>

Prim's words ran through my head, etched into my mind forever. "Katniss is trapped. My mom hurt her, and now she's dying. You need to save her Gale," cried the desperate voice through the abundance of tears. She tried to continue, but my feet were already swiftly carrying me through the forest. I didn't need to hear anything else. She had me at Katniss.

Prim and I continued to run as quickly as physically possible, and I was feeling lightheaded by the time we reached our destination. Prim paused to catch her breath, gulping the oxygen around her. My lungs screamed for me to mimic her action, but I didn't. There was no time to pause, to think. I ran straight into her house, and looked around anxiously.

"Prim, where?" I yelled back to her as she made her way inside.

"The closet," she wheezed, and that's when I heard it. A soft moan. I ran towards the door and didn't hesitate. With all the force I could muster at the moment, I kicked the door open, knowing I had broken it, but not caring.

My body froze at the sight before me. Lying on the closet floor was a sickly pale corpse.

Catnip.


	6. Alive

Hi! I'm sorry I didn't talk last time, I had no time to write up an A/N. I don't really have time to be doing this time, so it'll be quick. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. It means a lot. I hope your enjoying it. This chapter is a little different. The writing in the first half is a different technique I tried, so I hope you like it. So please, read and enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I was running. My destination? I had none. I just had to escape. Lush, green plants surrounded me as I made my way through the forest. Then I heard the whispers.<p>

_She wasn't strong enough to survive._

_She couldn't live long enough to protect her sister. _

_She was too weak to fight._

_She broke promises, not caring who she hurt, or killed._

_She died. _

The trees gossiped to one another, deadly whispers slicing the dense air. Sanity dripped off the sharp blade, my being lost with each word. The forbidden forest had betrayed me.

I kept running, faster and faster, trying to flee the mocking tones the foliage bestowed upon me. But there was no escape. The words grew, louder and louder, their laughter echoing through my mind with a tinge of insanity.

_Katniss, you ignorant fool. Do you really believe he will forgive you? _

He? My mind tried to ignore them, but they had caught my attention.

_Gale, of course. Who else? Who else would put up with you?_

Of course it was Gale. It always came back to him, the boy I betrayed.

_You promised him. The first sight of danger, you'd run. Run far away, and never come back. Protect Prim. Go back to him. But did you?_

No.

_No, you didn't. And where did that leave you? For dead, in a closet. Such heartbreak, isn't it? When you finally win the boy, you die._

I am not dead. I am still running, fighting.

_Well, the best love stories do end in tragedy, don't they?_

"Gale and I are not a tragedy!" I want to yell, scream at them. Let them hear my sorrow. But I don't. I can't. My voice is mute, lips sewn together with shame.

_And what about your poor, sweet baby sister?_

My head snaps up. How dare they mock Prim?

_The small blonde with a big heart. How someone so pure and innocent could share your blood is beyond even our comprehension._

I knew how. Prim had my father's heart. His compassion, his laugh, smile. She lit up a room, and cared for all. Prim, and my father, were everything I'm not.

_You are not like Prim, are you Katniss? Common bonds, yet different in everything else. She is just like your father, isn't she? Except in looks, of course. _You_ have your father's looks._

A small smile briefly passed my lips, images of my father and I standing next to each other running through my head.

_Of course, so does everyone else in District 12. Dark hair, gray eyes. You are not special, merely a replicate. Prim, she is special. And you failed her._

My head shook, not wanting to hear the voices berate me any longer. I had to run, run far away. Away from them.

_You were the only one who could protect her, Katniss. The brave older sister with the bow and arrow. You needed to be her savior. _

Run. Run. Run.

_But what did you do? You let yourself get killed._

"I am not dead, I am not dead," I repeated to myself over and over, willing for the voices to hear. They didn't.

_And now who will protect her?_

Gale. Gale will protect her, he promised me that.

_That boy with the snare? His promise means nothing. He has his own family to take care of. Prim would merely be another mouth to feed, another long hour hunting, another moment away from his family. _

No. I shouldn't believe him. I couldn't. Prim had to be safe.

_Your mother will get to her sooner or later. _

"She would never touch Prim," I want to shout. She loves her.

_If looking at you reminds her of your father, what do you think Prim does? She may not look like him, but in every other aspect, she is his duplicate. _

My mother does not see him when she looks at Prim. That torture is reserved for me. Only me.

_And you, Katniss, you may look like him. But your personality matches your mother's perfectly._

What? I was not my mother. I was not a monster.

_Do you care about others? Care for animals? Are you pure? Delicate? _

No, I was none of those things.

_Does your mother?_

No.

_Face it, Katniss. You have no compassion in your heart, just like her. _

I do have compassion. My heart yearns for Prim's safety, and Gale's love. I am not my mother. I am not crazy.

_Yet you're talking to trees? You have died, Katniss. An empty heart and crazy mind are all you are left with. _

I cannot let them win. Cannot succumb to the insanity. I need to run, to live. To love Gale. To protect Prim.

I was running. My Destination? I had one.

Life.

* * *

><p>Laughter. The sound rang through the air like a bell, loud and clear. A high, jovial giggle blended with a slightly deeper chuckle, creating a harmonious sound I hadn't heard in a long time. Immediately, I knew I wasn't home. Such a symphony wouldn't exist in my house.<p>

My eyes fluttered open, then quickly pressed shut. The light pierced my silver eyes with a sharp jab.

I took in a shaky breath, focusing on the sound of the laughter. Another had joined in, a light, fluffy sound that I recognized immediately.

Prim.

My eyelids flew open, now not caring about the bright pain. My sister was laughing, happy. She was _safe. _

The laughter ceased, and while my headache welcomed the silence, I longed for it. Then I remembered.

_Laughter. _

_The trees. _

_Life._

I was alive. My heart beat within me in a steady rhythm, and I could feel every inch of my body, the numbness from earlier having subsided.

Life flowed through my veins, and I smiled. My mother had not won. For once, evil had not prevailed. Good had won.

After this revelation, I looked around at my surroundings, still not having any idea where I was.

The off-white paint was chipping off the walls of the much too small room. Everything was dim, a small lamp with a dying light bulb the only source of light. One solitary window allowed fresh air to enter the otherwise musty room. Another bed stood on the opposite side of the room, the blankets on it crumpled from sleep.

A familiar aroma invaded the tiny space; forest mixed with cooking.

Gale.

This was Gale's room. I was in his house. It was his brother and sister laughing with Prim, enjoying themselves. My best friend had rescued me.

I jumped out of bed, Gale's bed, and ignored the pain that ran up my spine. It didn't matter. What mattered was that I was safe with Gale. Prim was safe. We were away from our mother. And we'd be fine.

Not able to contain myself, I sprinted into the living room, where I took in the wonderful sight before me.

Prim sat on a mocha colored chair, blonde ringlets framing her smiling face. Posy, Gale's red headed little sister, was being tickled by Rory, his older little brother. I closed my eyes, grinning. The sight made me realize how lucky I was to be alive.

"Katniss!" Before I could realize who exclaimed my name, four pairs of arms were around me.

I opened my eyes, and Rory, Prim, Vick, and Posy had wrapped their arms around my body.

"You're okay," one familiar voice whispered. Prim had tears running down her face, and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm here, Prim. And I am _never _letting go again," I said, burying my face in her soft hair.

I felt a light tug, and looked down to see Posy pulling on my clothing.

"Gale will be really happy to see you," she remarked, a slight lisp hindering her speech.

As if on cue, the front door to the Hawthorne's house opened. In the doorway stood Gale, my best friend, my lover, my savior.

It took him two seconds to have me enveloped in his arms.

I hugged him back, and knew I was never letting go.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :) Next chapter will be up soon!<p> 


	7. Girl on Fire

Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read, review, favorite, and alert this. It seriously means so much. I've never experienced anything like this as a writer, and it's so satisfying. Anyway, I just had to keep writing, so this is getting up quicker than what seems to be my once a week update. So, I think you all will enjoy this chapter. Hopefully :) Let's just say there's Galeniss (;

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I wish I did, but I don't.

PS: Make sure to read the A/N at the end, I have a question for all you wonderful readers.

* * *

><p>"Catnip," his voice whispered softly in my ear, its presence lingering long after the words were gone. I was in Gale's arms, safe and sound. And I wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

He pulled me back, and his ashy gray eyes looked into mine. They spoke all the emotions that couldn't be put into words.

"Gale, I'm sorry," I murmured, the words resonating deeply through my being. He deserved an apology, but I knew he could never forgive me. I broke our trust.

He shook his head, as if to say _we'll talk later. _I nodded, showing understanding.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he led me to his worn out couch, fading from age. His arm never left my shoulders.

"A little dizzy, but better. But Gale…" I hesitated, wanting to ask, yet afraid of the answer. Giving my shoulders a small squeeze, I realized he understood. He always did.

"Rory," Gale directed his voice towards his brother, who was holding Posy on his lap on the floor beside Prim. "How about you take Posy and go find Vick? Let him know dinner's going to be done soon?" He nodded towards his brother, and Rory mimicked the gesture.

Taking Posy by the hand, Rory made his way to the doorway, where he stopped. The young boy turned around to catch Prim's eye, hesitating whether to say something or not. My sister gazed back at him, a gleam present I had never witnessed before. I then realized what the look meant. I had seen my mother and father share it many times before his death. I had just witnessed the look in Gale's eyes moments earlier. It was the gleam of love.

Prim smiled shyly towards Rory. "I'm going to stay here, make sure Katniss is okay." He nodded, and was off to find his brother, Posy in tow. As soon as he left, Prim's smile faltered, and I knew she wanted to go with him, needed to go with him. She shared something special with the boy, and I was stopping her. But I needed answers.

I took in a deep breath, looking down at my lap. I did not want to look at Prim or Gale when I heard the answer. "What happened?" The words escaped my lips almost inaudibly.

Gale sighed beside me, and from my peripheral vision I could see Prim clamp her eyes shut, trying to block out the memories, not wanting to relive them. Ever.

"She poisoned you." My sister's voice, though soft, filled the room with a thick tension that could easily be cut through.

"What?" I asked frantically, my head snapping up with such swiftness it caught Gale off guard, causing him to jump in his seat.

Prim eyed me carefully, wondering if I could handle this. But it didn't matter if I could or not. I needed the truth. "She had Nightlock berries. When she approached you, you backed away, ready to flee towards the forest. But she had a syringe full of their juice hidden behind her, and before you could run away, she injected you." Prim's voice broke, and I could tell she was struggling. She was only twelve, but had to witness her mother try to murder her own sister. It was worse than watching the Hunger Games. "Of course, Nightlock berry juice isn't as potent as the berry itself, so you didn't die immediately. But the effects are much worse."

I leaned my head on Gale's shoulder, certain I was going to faint at any moment. It was all too much to handle, to bear. "And then?" I whisper.

Prim looked up at me, remorse in her eyes. "She beat you, Katniss. I screamed for her to stop, but she just ignored me. I just sat there crying, unable to do _anything._" Prim sniffled, and I hoped she wouldn't let the tears fall now. If they did, I didn't think I could stop mine either. "Then she stuffed you in the closet, and told me exactly what would happen to you." I braced myself, although I had lived through it all. Now I had to relive it. "She said your body would grow weak. Weaker until you became completely immobile. Your lungs would gasp for oxygen. You'd have bouts of amnesia, especially of the first few moments before the injection. She said it would be erased entirely. Then your organs would shut down, and you'd hallucinate. Go crazy. Then… die." Prim shook her head, a sob threatening to escape her small frame.

I cringed into Gale, whose arms hugged me tighter, never letting go. "Then?"

Prim looked up, her blue eyes swimming in tears. "Then, after we talked, I went for Gale. He ran back to the house, and broke down the door. Saved you." My hand found Gale's, and I squeezed it, hoping the notion of gratefulness was present in the gesture. "He carried you back here, where you and I have been since. Hazelle's been taking care of me, while Gale's been watching you the whole time." I smiled. It almost hurt because my facial muscles were not used to the motion. "I saved you, Katniss. Using some of mom's medicines, I created the antidote she told me about a few years ago. I wasn't sure you would live, since it's been three days… but you're alive. And that's all that matters now. We're here, safe, healthy, and away from the torture. We'll be just fine, Katniss," Prim said, a smile slowly forming on her face as she realized each word she spoke was true. We were finally home.

"Prim," I started, and she shifted her gaze to my face, wiping the tears away. "Thank you, for saving me." I grinned. And so did she. We may be different, but our smiles were alike. "Now, why don't you go find Rory?" Prim perked up at his name, and a blush crept up her cheeks. She nodded, and ran out the door, off to find the one boy that made her happy.

I looked up at mine, and realized he hadn't spoken since telling his siblings to leave. "Gale?" I asked hesitantly, wondering what was going on in his head. He responded by lifting my chin up towards his face, and kissing me. But this kiss was different then our first. That one had been hesitant, quick, and sweet. This kiss was on a completely different spectrum.

My lips moved fervently with his, a hunger in me I hadn't known existed until now. One of his hands was on the small of my back, the other on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Our bodies melded together as our desire for each other grew greater by the second. Years and years of tension, of longing had built up, and was now being released, finally recognized. We had each other, and weren't letting go.

With emotions and hormones flying everywhere, I pushed Gale down against the couch, now on top of him. He smiled against my lips, and I ran a hand through his dark hair. Suddenly, I felt Gale's tongue asking for entrance to my mouth. I momentarily hesitated, but quickly gave him access.

In that moment, a spark ignited. Warmth raged through me, and fire coursed through my veins, burning me to the core. He grew more passionate, my inferno scorching him to the bone. My heat engulfed him. I am a girl on fire, and he is my boy with the snare. And nothing would ever change that.

After it felt like we'd been kissing for ages, I came up for air. The fire subsided, leaving a soft glow in me that I wasn't sure would ever go away. And I didn't want it to.

"Katniss… That was…" I grinned. Gale, the boy who always had an answer for everything, had been rendered speechless.

"Let's just say it was indescribable," I said, looking at him. His eyes seemed to glisten, and he laughed. I couldn't remember the last time I had heard Gale laugh. It was a rare, but welcome occurrence.

Gale watched me, and I could tell he was taking me in as well. I knew I looked hideous. My hair was messy, braid coming undone. Bruises covered my face; I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that. But most of all, I knew my eyes held a haunting flicker that would never go away. I had witnessed too much pain, experienced too much abuse, and those would always stay with me.

After a few moments of just gazing at each other, I decide now would be the moment to apologize. "I'm sorry, Gale," I whisper. He looked at me, and tried to speak, but I continue. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You knew I would end up getting hurt. You were right about my mother, but I didn't want to believe you. I wouldn't, couldn't believe that my own mother would… It doesn't matter. I was stubborn, and you were right. As usual."

I looked down, averting my gaze. I couldn't look at him. I had betrayed him, and while we obviously still cared about each other, I wasn't sure I could ever earn his trust back.

"Katniss," he said, pulling my face up so I had no choice but to look him in the eye. "Do you think I'm happy that I was right? I was scared, Catnip. The second you left, I couldn't stop worrying. When Prim came, I knew I had to save you, at all costs. And when I kicked open that closet and saw your body… I thought it was too late. Katniss, I thought you were dead. That you were gone. As I carried you back here, I realized I couldn't live without you. You mean the world to me, Catnip. And, despite everything that's happened," he reached up and gingerly touched my bruised face, "I will never leave you. Katniss, I love you."

_I love you_

_ I love you_

_ I love you_

His words repeated over and over in my head, an echo that would never stop.

Gale loved _me. _

Yes, I had flaws, too many to count. I was scarred for life, and we'd have to see them everyday. Yet, the boy beside me still wanted for me. He didn't care if I wasn't beautiful, wasn't perfect, pure. He loved the fighter within me, and the scared little girl who would forever be tormented by the demons of her past.

Gale loved _me. _

"I love you to." Smiling, I pushed him back down onto the couch, ready to experience the fire again and again.

* * *

><p>*Smiles* Well? How was the Galeniss? That was actually the first make out scene I've ever written, so I hope I did it well. It was actually pretty fun ;) And I had to throw in the Girl on Fire reference. Because whether in the Games or not, Katniss is always on fire. Anyway, I regret to say this story will be ending within the next couple chapters. I love this story so much, but it is nearing the end. But, I do have another Galeniss story up my sleeve, the one I was originally going to write, before this took a mind of it's own. And I have a few Galeniss oneshots in the works. So stay tuned. But, I do have a question for you all. Help me decide what should happen next?<p>

Katniss' mother will come back. As much as I'd love for her mother to go away, never be heard from again, and let Gale and Katniss live happily ever after, I can't. This is District 12, after all. There are no happy endings. Or are there?

Sorry :) Anyway, here's my question:

Should something bad happen to Katniss' mother by accident?

OR

Should Katniss be the one to finish her off?

And she won't just go hunt her down, it will all be completely plausible, don't worry.

So, if you care to answer, please do. And reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading :D


	8. Laughter and Heartbeats

Hi! Sorry it's been a couple weeks, I ran into your enemy and mine, Writer's Block. But I defeated him, and now I'm back! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>I felt someone poking me. Over and over, the small finger made contact with my body, and I groaned. Then I felt something stir beneath me. Or rather, someone.<p>

Gale.

"You're awake!" Yelled a small, high pitched voice I knew could only belong to one person. Posy.

My eyes opened slowly, ready for sunlight to invade my senses. But there was none. Instead, I was met with darkness, only artificial light filling the room, and I realized Gale and I had fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked myself out loud, not expecting an answer.

"Dinner time." I jumped, and looked over to see Hazelle Hawthorne in the kitchen, plating a stew that smelled delectable. "And Katniss, next time you want to spend time with Gale, just please remember we do have small children in the house." Hazelle smirked, and I shot her a confused look. She pointed at Gale with her ladle, and I looked down at the boy below me. I was straddling him, and images of our time together flooded my head. I blushed.

"Hazelle, I…" I struggled for words, not knowing in the slightest what to say.

"I don't care what you and my son do, really. I trust both of you have good judgment, but please keep it in the forest. And when you're in the house, keep it appropriate," Hazelle spoke as if it was nothing, but it just fueled my blush.

I slowly untangled myself from Gale, who had just started to stir. He opened his silver eyes, and smiled at me. I grinned back, and watched as he remembered our afternoon. Blood rushed to his face, and my smile grew.

"Dinner's ready, honey. Go get the kids," Hazelle's voice drifted in from the other room.

Gale nodded, and I watched as Posy led him outside to where his siblings and Prim were.

In that moment, I realized how lucky I was. I finally had a real family who cared about me. Prim would finally have a real mother. And we both had people who would really love us. And in that moment, nothing else mattered.

"Katniss, can you come help me set the table, please?" I looked over to where Hazelle was finishing dinner, and nodded. I had never been happier. Prim and I hadn't had a nice, family dinner since my father passed away.

Laughter suddenly invaded the room, and it was completely welcome. Every time I heard the sound, it made me smile. Gale had run into the living room, Posy on his shoulders, giggling. Vick followed, who was being chased by Rory, who pulled Prim along by the hand. The sight made me want to cry. It made me realize I could never, would never take any of this for granted.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Dinner's ready, so I want all of you to go wash up," Hazelle told the children as she finished putting the last bowl on the table. Grumbles escaped from the children, especially Vick and Rory. Boys will be boys. As Gale walked by, he flashed a small grin in my direction, and I smiled back. Although he had smiled at me in the past, they never quite had the effect on me as they did now. His smile sent a wave of love through me, leaving me dizzy. I would never get used to it. But I didn't want to; I wanted to experience the butterflies for the rest of my life.

Everyone came back, and their laughter dimmed down at the look Hazelle sent them. We all sat down, and began to eat. I hadn't eaten anything since the bread Gale gave me the day of the reaping, and tried to stop from stuffing myself. I knew there wasn't a lot of food for everyone to begin with, and wanted to make sure everyone was well fed. Making sure the children were satisfied was much more important than my hunger.

After dinner, Hazelle told the kids to go get ready for bed. More groans ensued, but no one argued. In that moment, I realized she was the mother I never had. Firm, yet caring. My mother was never like that; mine was harsh, uncaring. I may have loved her, but the feeling was never returned. But that didn't matter anymore. I never wanted to think about my mother again. She was erased from my memories.

Once the children were put to bed, Hazelle bid us goodnight as well, giving me a look to remind me of our previous conversation before heading to sleep. I wouldn't forget.

Gale and I made our way to the couch, our hands intertwined. He had decided to sleep in the living room until he could buy an extra bed for me. I tried to argue, but knew it was futile. When Gale wanted something, there was no stopping him. He lay down, softly pulling me on top of him, arms wrapping around me. My head rested on his chest, heartbeats pounding gently in his ribcage. Besides laughter, it was my favorite sound.

After a few minutes of remaining silent in this position, I yawned. "I need to get to bed, Gale," I said, trying to pull myself out of his embrace. He didn't let go. Not that I wanted him to.

"Stay," he replied, his voice already fading into slumber. I sighed, knowing I didn't want to leave anyway. Pulling my head up, I gave him a kiss goodnight; one which he, despite being half asleep, happily returned. Lying back down, I allowed myself to give into the temptation of sleep, knowing I wouldn't be plagued with nightmares. I was safe.

"Katniss, wake up," said a voice above me, fear and worry clearly evident. This alarmed me, and I sat up with a jolt, quickly regretting it once a spell of dizziness cast itself over me. Once my eyes opened, they found themselves staring into Rory, who looked like he was going to faint at any moment. For the first time since being at the Hawthorne house, I was scared.

"What is it, Rory?" I questioned hesitantly, afraid of the answer. Beneath me, Gale stirred, and popped his eyes open just in time to hear Rory speak.

"It's Prim." Immediately, I jumped off of Gale, and watched as tears began to spill down Rory's face. "She's gone."

* * *

><p>I know it's shorter than usual, I'm sorry. And I left you on a cliffhanger! I'm really sorry :) But the next chapter should be pretty long, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading! Review :)<p> 


	9. Not Your Mother

I'm sorry this took a while to update, one of my family members was in the hospital. But he's better now :) Also, I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last. I loved writing this story so much, and I'm really sad to see it almost done. And it's also the longest story I've ever written, and I'm really proud of it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, although I did dress up as Katniss for Halloween. It was awesome (: But I had no Gale, sadly.

* * *

><p>I started shaking. Trembles raked through my body, not leaving an inch untouched. I tried to steady myself, but knew it was no use. The convulsions would not stop.<p>

"What?" I croaked, my voice still thick with slumber, mixed with fear. Rory just stood there crying, tears flowing nonstop. It was strange to see him this way. He sometimes hunted with Gale and me, and was always the strong big brother for Vick and Posy. Only then did I realize he was still just a twelve year old boy.

Rory took a deep, shaky breath, and tried to speak. "I woke up when I heard a muffled scream. I'm a light sleeper," he paused, and Gale nodded as if to confirm it. "By the time my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw Prim's bed was empty, and the window was open. This was on her bed." Rory held out a wrinkled scrap of paper, a faded handwriting on it that I would recognize anywhere.

My body instinctively lurched backwards, as if to shield myself from my dark abuser, even though she was nowhere near. But her presence was very much in that room. Gale jumped off the couch, and had pulled me into a hug in seconds. His arms wrapped around me, as if trying to protect me from her. But nothing, not even Gale, could calm me when Prim was at stake.

"Rory, let me see that," Gale spoke softly, clearly trying to keep his voice steady. I could tell he was shaken as well; his racing heartbeat almost matched mine.

I heard the rustling of paper as it shifted between the brothers. Looking up at Gale, I nodded, not trusting my voice to read the note.

His silver eyes looked down at me, and in them held one emotion I knew all too well: sympathy. And I hated it. The look was the only thing I saw for weeks after my father died, and it made me feel weak. As if I had failed somehow. And seeing it on Gale's face somehow made it worse. Much worse.

I felt his chest move in and out slowly, taking a deep breath to prepare to read the words that would be etched into my memory forever. "I have her, Katniss. If I can't have you, she's the next best thing. I thought about it, and realized she is more like her father than you will ever be. You, Katniss, are just like me. If you want to see her again, meet me out at the lake where your father used to take you. See you soon, darling."

The silence that quickly overtook the room was so loud I wanted to scream. My mother's words hung delicately on a frayed string that was about to break at a moment's notice.

I replayed the words over and over, when visions of my sickly hallucinations flooded my sight. _You are just like your mother _mocked the trees. And the note just confirmed it. I had failed Prim, and would slowly reveal the monster I truly was.

"I'm just like my mother," I whispered, almost silently. Gale's head shot up, and the sympathy was quickly replaced with a different emotion: shock.

"How could you even think that?" Gale asked me with such a force that it made me jump in his arms. His piercing eyes gazed at me, and I had to look away. It was too much. I had hurt him. I hurt everyone.

Shaking my head, I pushed myself out of his embrace, leaving the warmth and comfort he proved behind me. It didn't matter how much I needed Gale. Prim needed me more.

"I'm a monster, Gale. I hurt everyone. I couldn't protect my sister. I've made you mad. I couldn't get myself out of an abusive situation. All because of my stupid pride," my voice broke, and I hated myself even more for sounding so weak.

"Katniss," said Gale, his voice lowering, not sounding nearly as brutal as it did minutes ago. He made his way to me, and stopped inches from my small frame. He towered over me, and made me feel even weaker, if that was possible. I shook my head again, not wanting his comfort. I wanted to wallow in my self pity, knowing I failed everyone. "You are _not _your mother, and you never will be," he whispered to me, the words trying to softly caress me. "You are strong, determined, brave, kind, and care about others more than yourself. She only thinks about herself, and doesn't even consider how she's hurting you and Prim. You would never hurt anyone, not like she has." I tried to shift away, but he pulled me close to him, leaving no means of escape. "Catnip," he murmured my nickname almost inaudibly, and I sighed. Whenever he said it, it reminded me of our first encounter, which was one of the only happy memories I could recall. I couldn't be mad at Gale. We needed each other.

"But it's my fault she's gone," I tried to reason, knowing I didn't deserve him to be so reassuring. He pulled my chin up, and I was staring directly into his ashy eyes, which now held the emotion that had always been there, but I had only recently discovered: love.

"It's no one's fault she's gone, Katniss. But we have to save her." In that moment, I knew he was right. We were wasting time. Every second that ticked by, Prim's chance of living grew slimmer and slimmer. I nodded.

Gale turned to Rory. "Stay here. Go back to bed, and if Mom wakes up, don't tell her what happened. We're teaching Prim to hunt, okay?" Gale instructed his younger brother, who's shaking had subsided into small shivers. When Rory turned his head towards me, I saw the look in his eyes. It was the same I held moments before the male tribute was called for the Hunger Games. Scared you would lose the one you loved forever.

Gale saw how shaken his brother was, and crossed the room to reach him. He pulled him into a hug. "She'll be okay." Rory nodded, and Gale ruffled his hair. "Now get to bed." Rory left the room silently, and Gale turned to me.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>We ran swiftly through the forest silently, the sound of leaves crunching beneath our feet the only noise that could be heard within miles. It was too early for anyone to be awake.<p>

As we continued to sprint, I let thoughts run through my head, trying to keep myself occupied, not think about what she was doing to Prim. I wondered how she made her way over the fence, but quickly shook the thought. When my mother set her mind to something, she'd do it. No matter what I hoped, she'd be at the lake with my sister. The lake that my father and I had visited on almost a daily basis. Our safe haven. My mother had now destroyed that too.

We reached our destination. The water glistened in the darkness, and I momentarily recollected swimming in the sky blue lake, my father's laughter ringing through the air, causing the birds to sing along. I wanted to relive it again and again. But I knew better than to live in the past, to pretend the deceased were alive. Look at where it got my mother.

"Are you ready for this?" Gale asked next to me, his voice disturbing the once silent forest.

I nodded, but did not speak. I would not speak, or breathe, until I saw my baby sister alive.

We approached the lake cautiously, an ominous feeling hanging in the oxygen.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Sort of :) Well, the next and final chapter will finally have the final KatnissMom showdown. So stay tuned for that :) I hope you all enjoyed this, and thank you to everyone who reviews, alerts, and favorites. And a special thanks to everyone who just reads, even if you don't do any of the aforementioned. Just knowing people read my words and find pleasure from it makes me happy. But I do love reviews. A lot :) Thanks again!


	10. Gone

Hello hello! I want to apologize for the lack of update. With my family member still recovering, being in the school play, being in school in general, and life in general happening, I haven't had a lot of free time. But I'm here, and pleased to say this is not the last chapter. I took the advice of one reviewer, and made this the Katniss/Mom centric chapter. The next and final chapter will be Galeniss. So, I hope you enjoy! And stick around for the end, I have a question for all you amazing readers!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games :)

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw was Prim. Her blonde hair was tangled around her, curls caught in branches. Blue eyes were closed, wanting to hide the danger she was facing. I couldn't blame her. She had cuts covering her body, scrapes obstructing her delicate face. Blood dripped down her soft white skin. I wanted to cry, to scream, to run towards her and save her, never let go. But I couldn't do any of those things. She was tied to a tree; rope puncturing her skin with such a force I knew would leave scars. My sister and I would look more alike then ever. Prim had finally been abused, and for that my mother had to die.<p>

She was standing a few yards away, watching me watch Prim. I did not want to acknowledge her. Not yet. I didn't know what to do, hadn't formulated a plan to stop her, murder her. I knew how to kill, of course, years of hunting gave me that ability. But never had I thought I would end up killing my own mother. During my years of abuse, it never once crossed my mind, simply because she was my own blood, the woman who gave me life. But now, she had hurt the one person in the world that didn't deserve pain. And for that, her life had to end.

Begrudgingly, my eyes removed themselves from Prim and focused on my mother. I neared her, taking small steps, bow and arrow in hand. I was ready to pierce her heart at a moment's notice.

A small pressure formed on my shoulder, and I turned to find Gale's hand on my shoulder, his gray eyes watching me warily. I pulled his hand off of me, and shook my head. I knew he meant well, and wanted to protect me, but I couldn't let him. He was here if anything happened, that's all. This was my battle.

I turned back around, and started towards her again, this time not stopping until I was about a yard away. Close enough to get a perfect shot, far enough to be safe. Although I knew no distance was far enough when it came to my mother.

"Mom," I said, finally ready to face her, face the confrontation that was years in the making. Her eyes remained solid, a stormy ocean blue that was the polar opposite of Prim's. Hers were soft, light as sky. My mother's were hard, a deadly hurricane that had me drowning my entire life.

"Katniss," she replied, and I resisted the urge to run. Everything in me was crying, begging me to run away, but I knew I couldn't. My sister's life was at stake. "I knew you wouldn't be long." I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself under control. My entire being wanted to break down, but I had to keep control of the situation, show her she didn't own me anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked her, my voice shaking slightly. My mother smiled, having heard the waver. I cursed myself silently.

"I wanted to see you. You're not dead, sadly, but the only way to get you to come to me was to get her," she said, motioning towards Prim. I didn't look to my sister. I knew if I did, I'd lose it. My eyes remained focus on the monster that was my mother. "I was sad to learn you hadn't died. I looked forward to knowing you were suffering, just like I had." I had suffered worse. Much worse. "Writhing in pain, seeing hallucinations." I cringed, memories of the trees trying to resurface. "But yet here you are. He saved you, didn't he?" She motioned towards Gale, who I didn't look at. I couldn't. My focus had to remain on my mother. Prim's life depended on it.

"What do you want?" I asked her again, not wanting to relive the torture she was describing. My mother grinned, a slippery serpent that lived in the dark depths of her eyes. A chill ran down my spine. It was the same look she had before she hit me for the first time.

"For you to watch."

In that moment, I knew what was going to happen. My mind yelled to run, to stop her, shoot her, anything. But I remained frozen, not able to believe what was happening. My mother approached Prim, who was whimpering and trying to shrink back into the tree, not exist. Before I had even realized it happened, a menacing _crack_ rang out within the forest, echoing over and over again.

A dark pink handprint on her face.

I ran. The forest moved in a blur as I neared my mother. I pulled an arrow out, ready to shoot it through her heart, when suddenly I felt weightless. Strong arms wrapped around me, lifted me off the ground. My feet continued to run, beating the air. Gale stopped me from saving Prim. "Gale! Let go!" I screamed at him. Not even thinking, I started to hit him, although I knew it wouldn't hurt him at all. He wouldn't let me escape his grasp. I couldn't believe him. Prim was being hurt and he was doing nothing to stop her, to let _me_ stop her.

I turned to look at him, anger coursing through my veins. In that moment, I hated him. No matter how much I loved Gale, I would always love Prim more. He watched me for a moment, and I knew he realized what I was feeling. He knew I could never forgive him. Gale motioned towards my mother with his head, and I turned immediately, not wanting to look at him anymore.

Suddenly, something in my mother's hand glistened in the rising sun. Her hand was outstretched towards us, holding what had been used for my planned demise.

A syringe filled to the brim with Nightlock berry juice. If I neared Prim, my mother would inject me, but this time my sister wouldn't be there to be my savior.

I stopped fighting. I remained motionless in Gale's arms, any feelings I had felt earlier towards him washed away with the revelation. He was saving my life.

I knew a slap wouldn't kill Prim, and he knew it too. But I was the only one that understood that there is nothing more haunting than having your mother look you in the eyes, then hit you. My sister would have to live with it for the rest of her existence.

My head turned, catching Gale's eye. Hunting instincts taking over, I gave him the look I got when I spotted an animal ready to shoot. He nodded, and released me.

Another slap rang out, and I cringed. Gale reached towards me, but I just took out my bow. I wasn't going to approach them. My arrow was.

My fingers hugged the soft string, and I placed the projectile into position. My arm pulled back, and without a moment's hesitation, released the arrow. It flew through the air swiftly, and implanted itself in my mother's arm.

The syringe was dropped instantly. She gasped in pain as scarlet liquid flowed from her arm, soaking her. With her free limb, my mother pulled the arrow out of her flesh, leaving a gaping hole that I knew wouldn't kill her immediately. But I didn't want it to.

I wanted to shoot her in the heart.

She turned towards me, ignoring Prim and the abuse she was bestowing her. I pulled back my arm, ready to watch my mother die. Watch her suffer the same way she made me suffer for years. Then, I saw it. A flicker across my mother's face.

It was her.

Not the monster I had known for years. Not my abuser. Not the woman who had tumbled down the dark steps of depression and never returned. _My real mother. _

The woman who would wake me up in the morning with a warm hug, and tell me stories before bed. The person who hugged me when I cried, _took away_ the pain. My role model who always had a smile on her face, finding joy in everything, even when people were dying from starvation and being murdered for amusement on television. When she was around, I always forgot about those things. But, most importantly, I saw the woman my father had fallen in love with. And because of that, I couldn't kill my mother.

I dropped my bow on the ground, and kicked it away from me. She was watching me, trying to figure out what my angle was. But I had none. I wasn't a murderer, no matter what she was. I finally realized, _I was not my mother. _

We remained frozen in the forest, a photo captured in time. Her lungs begged for oxygen as the blood still flowed out of her veins, onto the earth. A part of me wanted to help her, but I could never forget what she had done. The pain she caused. Hearts she broke. Scars she created. I wasn't going to kill her, but I wasn't going to help her.

In those moments, we watched each other. Her blue eyes met my gray ones, but I couldn't make out the emotions. Too many swam in her eyes, love and hatred blurred by the tears. I shook my head, sending an apology that I knew she understood.

She ran. Away from daughters, her only tether to humanity. Her feet carried her in the opposite direction, deep into the forest where I knew, with her bleeding arm and lack of survival skills, she'd be dead in a matter of days. It hurt, but not as much my pain. Prim's pain.

Prim.

I ran to her, and Gale followed. He untied her from the tree, and she fell into my arms. I held her close, picking twigs out of her golden hair. Gale remained silently in the background.

"She's gone," Prim whispered softly, and I couldn't tell whether it was from relief, or sadness. We had loved her, at one point. But our mother was gone. And with her she took a piece of my shattered heart.

Prim started to sob, wetting my shoulder with her tears. I didn't care. I held her, rubbing soothing circles into her back. A teardrop fell. My hand reached up, and I realized I was crying. I went to wipe it away, but something stopped me. Having kept everything bottled in for too long, I couldn't do it anymore. I pulled my baby sister closer, and cried.

I was the girl who cried for hope, wishing the world was a better place.

I was the girl who cried for her sister, wanting to fight away her monsters.

But most of all, I was the girl who cried for herself, the unconditional love of a parent, gone.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it, and that it was worth the wait! I really tried to get Katniss angry, but then she couldn't kill her. So I hope I satisfied everyone. Now, the next and last chapter will focus completely on Galeniss. Now, since it is the end, and after everything they've been through, I have one question. Should they go all the way? I would write it completely tastefully, and keep it well within the 'T' rating of this story. I just don't know if you as readers feel they have reached that point yet, and if they should. I'm still trying to figure it out myself. So please, review if you liked this chapter, and please review so I can hear your opinion. You all have made this story what it is, and I am so completely thankful for all of you.<p>

Thanks :)


	11. Love You Forever

Here it is! I'm sorry this final chapter has taken so long. I have the usual excuse of school, being the lead in a play, life, and I'm sorry. Also, I admit I dreaded writing this just because I'm bad at endings, I didn't know how to end it, and I didn't want it to end. But it had to, and I hope you all enjoy it. So, here is the last chapter of When She Cries.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

* * *

><p>We remained in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity, although it was only a few minutes. I clutched my sister with all the love I could, and didn't let go for a while, not even after her tears, and mine, subsided. We were all we had left.<p>

"Hey," I whispered softly, gently lifting her head to meet my gaze. Prim's blue eyes, although glistening from freshly shed tears, had lost their sparkle. She was no longer the innocent girl who cared for animals and loved everyone, always looking to the brightside. Now, all that remained of her was a little girl who witnessed more violence than anyone her age should have, an orphan who had been abused.

"Are we going to be okay, Katniss?" Prim murmured softly, breaking my heart with every word. I wanted to answer yes, of course. But I wouldn't lie to my baby sister. I couldn't.

"I honestly don't know, Prim." I took a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing, for her sake and mine. I needed to stay the strong one. "But I do know that we are going to be safe. And right now, that's all that matters." She nodded, blonde curls painted with dirt dancing around her head. I tucked one behind her ear. "Let's go back to the house and get you cleaned up, okay?" Prim nodded again.

We both stood up, and I took her hand into mine. The warmth reminded me that as long as I had Prim in my life, nothing else mattered. I looked over at Gale, who had been leaning against a tree waiting for us. I gave him a small, reassuring smile, and he smiled back.

We walked back to the Hawthorne house silently, one my hands tucked into Prim's, the other in Gale's. None of us spoke, because we didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Prim had lost her mother and innocence. I had lost a mother and escaped hell. Gale witnessed all of it. We were all broken, and I didn't think we could be fixed. Ever.

"Prim!" A voice yelled out to us, the sound echoing around. A young dark-haired boy ran towards us, and three others followed. Rory came to a stop in front of my sister, and his eyes started to water. "You're okay," he said, his voice breaking. Prim took him into her arms, and hugged him with all of her might.

"I'm here, Rory," my sister whispered softly into his ear. Gale's brother hugged her tighter, and I took a good look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, lack of sleep the obvious culprit. His hair was unkempt, and tears stained his light face. I knew in that moment, looking at the boy embracing my sister, that he loved her. I didn't know to what extent, but he cared about her almost as much as I did.

"Gale, what happened?" I turned my attention to Hazelle, who looked the three of us over. I turned to Gale, not knowing what to tell his mother.

"We were hunting, Mom. Katniss was trying to teach Prim how to shoot an arrow, and I taught her how to set a snare." He gave his mother a small smile, but it looked completely fake. Everything that happened within the past hour was starting to show on his face. On all of us.

I felt a tug on my pant leg, and looked down to see Posy, her red curls glimmering with light from the rising sun. Scooping her up in my arms, I held her close.

"Katniss?" I pulled back from our hug, and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, Posy?" I whispered, not wanting to disturb the delicate silence that surrounded us.

The toddler bit her lip, and tears made her green eyes glisten. "Why do you and Gale look so sad? And why is Prim's face hurt?"

My head rapidly turned to Prim, who had looked up at her name being spoken. That's when I noticed it. The pink handprint, faded, but still clearly visible.

I looked over at Hazelle, who was frozen. After a moment to collect herself, she looked back and forth between Gale and I, trying to form words, although nothing came out.

Gale turned to me, and gave me a look that said everything. He wanted to tell his mom what happened in the forest. About my mom. About the abuse.

I wanted to say no. It was bad enough Gale and Prim were involved; I didn't want his entire family worrying about me. It was humiliating that I wasn't strong enough to get out of an abusive situation, to stand up for myself. I didn't want anyone's pity.

The world started to become blurry. I tried to quickly wipe away the tears before he noticed. But he did. He always did.

I shook my head fervently as Gale came closer, wanting to comfort me. Wanting to give me space, he instead took my hand and squeezed it, a gesture he knew I always found reassuring.

"Can I tell her?" Gale's voice whispered into my ear, softly, as if I would break if he spoke louder. He considered me fragile, and I hated it.

For a response, I clamped my eyes shut and nodded my head. I didn't need to see the look on his mom's face once she found out. My life was falling apart again. It never ended. It never did.

Gale squeezed my hand once more, and the warmth comforted me. "Mom, remember when I brought Katniss home a few days ago, and I told you she was sick?" He paused hesitantly, not knowing how to continue.

"Of course," Hazelle said. "You said she had accidently ingested Nightlock Berry juice." I could hear the doubt radiating off of every word she spoke.

"And that she accidently tripped, and rolled down a hill."

"Which accounted for all of her bruises," she stopped for moment, and I knew she was trying to make sense of everything. "But that's not the truth, is it?"

Not able to withstand it any longer, I pulled Gale close to me. My body needed to touch his, be near him. He gave me strength, gave me the will to keep standing, keep going. With him by my side, the fire returned. It burned softly inside of me, but the spark kept me alive. Gale kept me alive.

"Mom," he started, but stopped immediately. Gale knew this was the last moment of only us knowing the truth; him being the keeper of all my bottled up feelings. As soon as he spoke, him being my savior in more ways than I ever thought possible would be public knowledge. No matter what his family said, word would somehow escape the Hawthorne house, and into the District. I would receive pity, and all around twelve I would no longer be the tiny, skillful hunter who caught animals. No. I would be forever known as the poor little orphan girl who was hurt. We both knew it, but it didn't matter. We would get through it. Together. "Katniss' mom abused her. She has been for years. Ever since her dad died, her mom hasn't been the same. She would always hurt Katniss, and…" A tremor shook Gale's body, and my eyes snapped open. I knew what it meant.

I looked up into Gale's eyes, and saw the water, his gray eyes drowning. I had never seen him cry before, not even when his father had died. Gale always had to be strong: for his brothers, Posy, his mom. They could never see how much he hurt. When I first told Gale of my abuse, he didn't cry. I did, and he held me. He was angry, he was always angry about it. But he never cried. Gale was always my rock, his family's rock. The only constant in both of our lives. I had never seen him cry, but to finally see his walls fall, made me realize how broken he was. How alike we were.

Gale quickly wiped his eyes, and pulled me closer. "Her mom tried to kill her. I…tried to help her, mom. Get her and Prim out of there. But Katniss is stubborn." He laughed softly, and I wanted to cry. Gale was falling apart. "She injected her with the Nightlock Berry juice, and almost beat her to death." I buried my face back into his chest, and tried to keep from crying. Everything was coming back, the memories I wanted to keep deeply hidden forever. And the fact that Gale was breaking made me feel even worse. I would never win. No matter how hard I tried to forget the past and become a better person, my mother lingered, a ghost that would haunt me for the rest of my life. She continued to hurt me, and the ones I loved. It would never end. "I love her mom. I love Katniss, and I almost lost her."

I couldn't take it anymore. The sadness in Gale's voice was overwhelming, and I didn't want to face Hazelle and his siblings. The looks on their faces was something I could live without.

Not stopping to think, I pushed myself out of Gale's arms. He looked down at me warily, confusion crossing his features seconds later, as if an afterthought.

Not able to look at him any longer, I turned to Prim, and hugged her. One of my arms kept her tightly against me while the other stroked her soft, messy curls absentmindedly. This was a moment I never wanted to end. My baby sister in my arms, clinging onto me for life. We loved each other more than I ever thought anyone was capable of. Our bond was unbreakable, and I needed her to stay alive. But she didn't need me.

I pulled her head back, and gazed into her blue eyes, my mother's blue eyes, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Prim. For everything. I love you so much; don't ever forget that," I whispered into her ear, loud enough for only us. One last secret between sisters.

Wanting to do one final good thing, I took Prim's hand and placed it into Rory's. She looked up at me with glistening eyes, and smiled weakly. After everything we'd gone through, that boy was the only one who could bring the light back into her eyes.

Without one final word or glance, I turned around and ran back into the forest. Distantly, I could hear a shout of my name, but it didn't matter. With each step I took, my problems felt lighter, although they could never go away. Not entirely. My problems, my mother, would haunt me forever. And there was only one way to end the pain.

Once I had run far enough, I allowed myself to stop and catch my breath. No one was coming after me, at least not yet. I knew Gale would come, after saying something comforting to his family. He always had a way with words.

I had to act quickly.

My body circled the meadow around mine and Gale's spot a few times, looking for something heavy enough. I knew the forest like the back of my hand, but in that moment, it felt completely unknown. A stranger. _I_ felt like a stranger invading the land. I didn't even know who I was anymore, without the forest. How could I, if my mother had taken away the last place that was mine?

Finally, my eyes laid rest on a rock about the size of a watermelon. It was perfect.

Silently, I placed it delicately in my arms, and carried it to our spot. My body staggered under the weight of the object, but I managed to make it up the hill in seconds. Once there, I took one final look at my surroundings. The green moss on the trees that pointed me north. The trees themselves, towering high above my small stature, hiding the cruel, evil world from me. A small bunny scampering across the grass. I smiled at the thought of it getting caught in a snare. Gale's snare.

I quickly shook my head, as if to let the thought escape. I couldn't allow myself to think of him, or I couldn't go through with it. Having already said my goodbyes to Prim, the thought of even saying it to him was unbearable. He would be so utterly disappointed in me. But it was for their own good.

Without thinking, my hands reached for the boulder, and raised it above my head. It was if my body was acting on its own, without my say in it. I closed my eyes slowly, the world slowly fading to from green to black. I was nearing the end.

In a swift motion, my arms lowered themselves towards my head, and I was ready. Ready for the pain to end, for me to stop hurting everyone I loved. It was my solution to a situation years in the making.

Suddenly, I heard a sound. My arms stopped, and I felt the rock merely graze my hair, sharp edge of stone lightly puncturing the skin.

Not caring about the blood trickling from my scalp, I paused and listened. Laughter rang out, and I turned in circles, trying to find the source, or at least recognize the voice.

After a moment, the realization hit me. The laughter was my mother's. It was not coming from the forest; she was long gone. But rather, from inside my head. Her twisted laugh filled my thoughts, and pulsed through my entire being. The echo vibrated in my ears, and I wanted to scream. She could not even let me have death without haunting me.

That was when I understand what it meant. My mother was laughing because she had won. All she had ever wanted to do was make my life a living hell, and drive me to insanity, just as my father's death had done to her. If she had to suffer as a madwoman, and slowly lose her grasp on reality, so did I. She wanted me to doubt everything around me, and eventually make me give up. She wanted me to give up on Gale, on Prim, on life. By killing myself, my mother would win.

Faster than I thought possible, I threw the rock away from me with such a force it made me jump. My own strength and speed surprised me. I stared at the rock for a few seconds, and then broke down.

Tears fell from my eyes, and I smiled, in spite of everything. She had lost. By deciding to live, I had finally defeated my mother, once and for all.

I slowly sank down onto the soft grass, letting the sobs slowly rake through my body. It was finally over. Everything. Prim was happy, safe, and had Rory. Our mother was gone, and would never touch us ever again. I kept my sanity, life, and found Gale.

Gale.

He was mine. And although I was broken, and so was he, we would fix each other. We made it through the pain, the abuse, the torture. We may have had some bumps and bruises, but we came out alive with each other. And in that moment, that was all that mattered to me.

I heard the sound of leaves crunching, and I knew he was coming. I closed my eyes and smiled, happy to finally be able to have a moment with him without my mother or abuse looming over us like a dark rain cloud. We would finally have just an us moment. A Katniss and Gale moment.

The bushes around me started to rustle, and my eyes opened, ready to see him. Gale pushed his way through the foliage in seconds, and was in my presence moments after. I looked up at him from my spot on the ground, and really looked him over.

He looked tired. His entire body was slightly slouched, as if ready to collapse at any minute. There was a rip in his shirt from when I had fought him earlier, and dirt caked underneath his fingernails. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, and there were a mixture of emotions present on his face. Relief, remorse, happiness, and slight anger all contorted themselves on his face, creating a look I wasn't quite sure how to react to. But once I looked into his grey eyes I saw what was always there, and what always would be there, no matter what. Love.

After evaluating him, I watched as Gale took me in. My skin probably had a layer of dirt on it, my braid coming undone. I knew one of my boots had come untied while running, and that my own silver eyes had lost their shine.

Gale bent down next to me, and slowly reached his hand out to touch my head. I gave him a questioning look, until I saw his hand retract, rose red blood coating his fingers. He looked at me for a moment, and then looked around until his eye settled on the boulder a few feet away from us. Almost as if I could see the wheels in his head turning, trying to put two and two together, I knew Gale knew.

Without saying a word, he pulled me into a soft embrace, his arms enveloping around my small frame. I buried my face into his shoulder and took in the scent I had come to know and love. Gale's hand ran up and down my hair softly, as if trying to comfort me. But I was way past that. I didn't need comfort. I needed reassurance.

"Gale?" I whispered into his chest, and he pulled me back to look at him. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and I had to recollect my thoughts. "I love you. Honestly, I don't know what else to say." I paused and looked down. "You've been with me throughout this entire thing, and you become my savior in so many ways. These past few days have broken me, and I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to go back to how I was. To the girl you knew before this happened." I looked up, eyes locking with his. "So if you want to leave me right now, I'll understand. You deserve better than this. Than me." I broke off, not knowing what else to say. I needed Gale to be happy, and I knew that couldn't happen with me.

Before I knew what was happening, Gale had pulled my face up to his, into a soft and gentle kiss. Our lips danced around each other, a delicate waltz, daring the other to give in and dip. Give in to the temptation, go farther.

We didn't. This moment was not about lust and hormones, although my body would quickly succumb to my infatuation if I did not pull away soon. The fire that burned inside of me raged on, a rapid forest fire that refused to be put out. If it happened, it would not be about us. About our love. We would be making love to comfort each other, something I did not want to happen. I quickly pulled back and looked at him.

"Katniss." My name rolled off his tongue with such emotion that I didn't know how to respond. His voice was rough with mangled tears, affection, utter confusion and laughter. "You can be so stupid sometimes, you know that?" He laughed, and I felt a red blush creep up my cheeks. I wasn't sure how to respond. "Do you honestly think that after everything we've been through, that I would leave you? That I wouldn't love you?" I tried to look away, but Gale caught my chin and forced my grey eyes to meet his. "Catnip," He lowered his voice, "You mean the world to me, and I would never, ever leave you. Honestly, I don't think I could." He lowered his head and let his lips graze mine.

I pulled back, shaking my head. "But Gale, I'm not the girl you fell in love with anymore. I don't think I can go back to being just the girl from the forest. I'm different. I have no parents, have been abused, and almost been killed. I'll probably be worried all the time, be jumpy, and have nightmares. And I'm not going to make you deal with that," I said, tears forming in my eyes again. I needed to leave him to let him be happy, but I knew I couldn't live without him.

"You're still the same girl, Catnip," Gale said, wiping away a tear that had rolled down my face. "You've just been through a lot more, but that doesn't mean you're different." He paused, and I watched as he tried to think of what to say next. "And I'm going to be with you every step of the way as you deal with all of this. I'm not expecting you to go back to the way you were. And I don't want you to. This Katniss is stronger now, and is who you are." He kissed me again, and this time I didn't pull away. "I'll help calm you down when you're worried, and comfort you when you're jumpy. And when you wake up from the nightmares, I'll be there, and I always will be." Gale let his lips brush my forehead. "I love you, Katniss. I loved the old you, but after all of this, I love the new you even more."

"Why?" I whispered as I let myself fall under the influence of Gale's love and affection. Every word he spoke made me realize I had the most amazing boy in the world, and how much I loved him.

"Because," he said, "you survived. You had the courage to live, despite of everything. And for that, I will love you forever."

Gale's eyes gazed into mine as he said those words, and I knew in that moment everything would be okay. We both came out alive.

"I'll always love you too," I whispered as I let my lips meet his, finally letting myself give in to Gale, and letting myself be loved.

No matter what happened next, we had each other. The fire that churned deep inside of us would burn on, and would be a constant reminder that we were alive.

As we melted deeper and deeper into the kiss and each other's love, I knew my inferno would rage on and on, and I would continue to live life like a girl on fire, facing the world with strength, and love.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited and everything else to this story. This is the longest story I've ever written, and I'm proud of it. Thanks again to everyone! I appreciate all of you so so so so much!<p> 


End file.
